


Endgame

by Piri Lupin-Snape (Piriotessa), Piriotessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piriotessa/pseuds/Piri%20Lupin-Snape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piriotessa/pseuds/Piriotessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By a twist of Fate, Severus figures out a way to bring up the low morale that is coursing through the school. What is his unusual solution? To put on a play that no one will be able to resist, only things are not as they seem. It soon becomes an all-out war of secrets, wills, and seductions when life begins to imitate the subtle art of acting! AU, HP/DM, RL/SS, others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan Is Formed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fics in the Potterverse in a very long time, at least 8 or 9 years to be exact, but since I have missed it quite a lot more than I thought I would I am going to try my hand at writing it again and see where things go. For the record - I am, have been, and always will be an AU author. Even with the series now complete it does not change the fact that I adore writing angst-ridden/needy/love-sick/love-starved/dark-sided plot-based fics. If that sort of thing isn't to your liking, I strongly urge you to hit the back button now before you decide you might actually come to enjoy such things. 
> 
> I rarely know where my fics will take me so your guess as to what will happen chapter to chapter is as good as mine. I make no promises that I can update as fast as I used to, I'm a lot older than I was (I am in my 40s now whew!) and my lupus has not been good to me over the past year. What I can promise is that I will do my best to write something you guys will enjoy. In the past on other fan-sites I've succeeded quite well at that, so fingers crossed I can do it again. 
> 
> I am an ardent admirer of Feedback as it helps me to know what you like and where I need to make changes. Reviews are an author's greatest asset so please leave me a few words whenever you are able to do so. Much appreciated!

**Chapter One: A Plan Is Formed**

‘Severus, may I have a moment?’

Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts, turned to face the person who’d spoken. ‘Of course, Headmaster, what can I do for you?’ he asked politely. Though it was clear that he didn’t want to be disturbed at the moment, Severus never could refuse a request from Albus Dumbledore. The man was like a father to him, the old wizard had saved his life and his reputation more times than Severus cared to remember.

‘If you would meet me in my office after your next class, there is something I need to discuss with you,’ Albus smiled.

‘Very well,’ Severus said with a slight nod, and then glared at the man who’d been standing next to Albus, ‘though I hope you will _not_ be there.’

‘I’m afraid I will, Snape. Deal with it,’ Sirius said sweetly.

Severus eyes narrowed in suspicion, anything that involved Black was bound to be something that he wanted nothing to do with. ‘I see. Well then, my apologies, Headmaster, but it seems I already have plans for the rest of the day. Whatever it is you want, you shall have to do it without me.’

‘I think not, Severus. You will be in my office after your class is finished, is that understood?’ Albus said in a tone that suggested to do otherwise would not be a very good idea.

Severus scowled. ‘Very well, I shall be there, you have my word,’ he said in a clipped voice. ‘Now if you would pardon me, I have students waiting.’

Before either of the two men could respond Severus turned on his heel and walked off, his eyes blazing with anger. Once more Black had brought him down to a level of reprimands and taunts, and Severus was growing damned tired of it. Ever since Black had been cleared of all charges two years ago Severus’s life had been turned upside down. Knowing the man was innocent, which was thanks to an anonymous tip-off on where and how to capture Voldemort’s right hand man Peter Pettigrew, only served to heighten the resentments he held against the dog animagus. The worst of it was that for the past several years that he’d been forced to work with Black in the quest to defeat the Dark Lord it had turned into years of disappointments, irritations, and defeats which he was fully blaming on Black, if nothing else just because the man existed.

Severus walked into his classroom and barked out, ‘Finish up Wednesday’s assignment. If I so much as here a peep out of any of you it will be house points along with detention!’

‘Err ... Professor Snape, Sir?’ a seventh-year Slytherin piped up hesitantly.

Severus turned and glared at the child. ‘What is it, Malfoy?’

‘I already finished Wednesday’s assignment. Is there anything else I can do?’ Draco asked.

Severus mumbled a few choice words under his breath; trust the boy to already have his assignment finished. ‘Very well, since you are obviously smarter than these other dunderheads, go help Potter finish his pathetic looking potion.’

‘Help … Potter … Sir?’ Draco asked in shock.

‘Do you have a hearing problem, Mr Malfoy?’ Severus drawled. ‘Since you are competent enough to have finished this highly complex potion on your own, helping someone else should clearly not be an issue.’

‘Why can’t Granger do it?’ Draco asked sullenly.

‘As I would prefer to keep this classroom in one piece today, Granger needs to keep her eye on Longbottom before he decides to blow everything up as usual. Now stop questioning me, boy, and do as I say!’ Severus said coldly, his glare boring holes into the seventh-year.

Thankfully Draco knew better than to respond further so he quickly gathered his things and took himself to Potter’s workstation. Severus went over and sat down at his desk whilst attempting to occupy his thoughts on anything other than the upcoming meeting with Black and Albus. Unfortunately the more he thought about it, the more agitated he became.

‘That man isn’t anything but a selfish, stubborn, oafish, asinine prat! He takes away everything and everyone that is important to me. Damn you, Black for existing!’ Severus said angrily.

He winced when he realised he had spoken out loud. Looking up quickly it appeared that no one had overheard his words, however as his gaze settled on a particular workstation he paled. The two boys at that station were looking at him in confusion and shock amongst other things.

‘ _ **POTTER**_! _**MALFOY**_!’ Severus bellowed, ‘Twenty points off Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as detention. Both of you report here tonight!’

‘What? Why?’ Harry asked resentfully. ‘We didn’t do anything!’

‘You took attention off your potion, that’s why, Potter. Now keep your eyes ... and ears ... on your work, and _only_ your work!’ Severus said icily.

Neither Harry nor Draco decided to respond for which Severus was grateful, and to his relief (more like his dismay) the rest of the class passed all too quickly. As everyone was leaving he called out, ‘Potter, Malfoy, tonight, ten o’clock. Be here or you will regret it!’

Severus didn’t expect an answer, though the looks on the two boys’ faces spoke volumes. For a moment he felt somewhat guilty for giving the boys detention, but there was little he could do about it now. He had to play his roles being what he was, which in turn brought his thoughts back to Albus and he couldn’t help but wonder what could be so important that Black was here at the school. Last he had heard Black and Lupin were supposed to be allying the werewolves of some country or other to join the fight against Voldemort. If Black was here though, then it stood to reason that Lupin …

*Don’t even think about it* his inner voice chided. He shook his head and focused back on his task. His inner voice was right, to think further would only serve to dredge up memories that Severus did not want to remember right now. With a heavy sigh he made his way to Albus’s office as promised, though seeing Black again only made his mood worse than it already was.

‘All right, Albus, let’s get this over with,’ he said impatiently, his gaze settling on the cause of his misery.

‘Ever the cheerful one, eh Snape?’ Sirius said mockingly.

‘I wasn’t asking for your opinion of me, Black,’ Severus replied coldly. ‘What do you want?’

‘You being handcuffed to a Dementor, that’s what I want,’ Sirius taunted.

‘You would know all about Dementors, now wouldn’t you. You certainly spent enough time with them,’ Severus sneered. ‘I’m surprised you still have a soul left considering things.’

‘Well you … you …’ Sirius began angrily, but a look from Albus forced him to keep his next words in check. ‘Whatever, let’s just get this over with. The faster I get away from you the better.’

‘For once I agree with you, not that I would ever wish to do so again. Tell me what it is you want, Albus, so I may rid myself of his irritating presence,’ Severus said, his gaze now settling on the older wizard.

‘Ah, it does this old wizard good to see the two of you talking instead of throwing hexes at each other,’ Albus smiled.

‘I would hardly call this “talking,”’ Sirius said gruffly. ‘Besides, he wouldn’t know the fine art of conversation if it bit him on the nose, though how it could miss such a thing is beyond me.’

‘You leave my nose out of this you lazy, half-brained, good-for-nothing mutt!’ Severus hissed.

‘That’s hard to do when it’s just so incredibly large, Snape! Even with a mask on you could peg that thing a kilometre off,’ Sirius shot back.

‘I believe his nose is more aquiline than large,’ Albus joked. ‘Now then, let us stop this bickering, and settle down to business shall we?’

‘As soon as this idiotic mutt stops his annoying Cheltenham dramatics, I will be more than happy to settle down,’ Severus said glaring at Sirius.

‘What the hell is Chelt … er … Chalk … dramatics?’ Sirius asked.

‘It has to do with Muggle theatre, Black, something which it is painfully obvious you know nothing about,’ Severus said.

‘That’s not true. Remus tells me things about the theatre all the time. He even brings home those little books for me to read,’ Sirius replied defensively.

‘Those “books” as you call them are playbills, you moronic fool,’ Severus said, his mind finally registering what Black had said. ‘Lupin is interested in the theatre?’ he asked curiously.

‘Ah, playbills, yeah that’s what they’re called,’ Sirius nodded, ‘and not that it’s really any of your business, but Remus isn’t just interested in the theatre, he practically worships it. He joined a local acting troupe a few years ago, just after he left here in fact.’

‘He actually does real acting?’ Severus asked in astonishment.

‘Is there such a thing as fake acting?’ Sirius said rolling his eyes. ‘Yes he does “real” acting, although hasn’t lately because of doing Order business. The last play he did was a year ago, I believe it was called Oliver. Of course he had to take off a few days for … well you know, but that’s what having an underscore is for I reckon.’

‘That’s understudy, you nitwit. You really are terrible with this sort of thing, aren’t you,’ Severus muttered.

‘It’s not like I need to know about the theatre, Snape. I only attend the plays, not act in them,’ Sirius shrugged. ‘Now can we get a move on with what we have to discuss? I have to meet someone in an hour about a motorbike.’

‘Oh good gracious,’ Severus groaned. ‘You are not planning to make another one of those damnable flying contraptions are you?’

Sirius grinned. ‘Right you are, Sev, and this time he’ll be better than ever once I get done with him.’

‘First of all, do not call me that again. **EVER**. I am not your friend and I am definitely am not your lover, therefore you do not have the right to call me by such an intimate name. Second of all, it is an inanimate object, Black, not a man,’ Severus said coldly.

Sirius chuckled. ‘Ah, Snape, you just don’t know the finer aspects of life. A man and his machine are rarely parted.’

‘If that is true then by all means please build this blasted annoyance so that “he” can take you out of my hair,’ Severus replied.

‘And such lovely hair it is too. Do I detect that you may have even washed it? Seeing as how it’s missing some of its usual greasiness, I assume that you must have washed it at least within … oh I’d say the last month … at least,’ Sirius quipped.

‘Oh yes, very funny, Black. You’re wit is purely astounding today,’ Severus retorted. ‘Now for all that is holy, what is it you want already?’

Sirius studied Severus closely, a worried look now in his eyes. ‘All right, it’s ... it’s about Remus. Well, more to the point ... it’s about his potion.’

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprise. ‘What about it?’ he drawled.

‘Oh hell, how to put this...’ Sirius began hesitantly.

‘Oh for the sake of … just say whatever it is you need to say, Black. I do not have the time or patience to sit here all day whilst you hem and haw over yourself,’ Severus snapped.

‘Fine,’ Sirius said in a huff, ‘what it boils down to is simple. Remus finds himself short of funds this month, and because of it he can’t buy his Wolfsbane Potion from his usual supplier.’

‘And this is supposed to interest me because ...?’ Severus asked coolly, though suddenly his pulse quickened and he found himself eagerly awaiting Black’s next words.

‘You are an impossible git, you know that?’ Sirius muttered. ‘The bottom line is Remus needs your help. Because of what you did to him he’s more prideful than ever, even when we were kids he wasn’t this bad. He refuses to let me buy the potion for him so now he’s in a rut. The fact is, as distasteful as this no doubt will be to both of us, he would rather beg for your mercy than accept money from me,’ Sirius said with a drawn out sigh.

‘I see,’ Severus said sitting back in his chair to contemplate this turn of events. ‘So you are telling me that he would rather have the help of the large-nosed, greasy-haired git Slytherin Potion’s Master instead of accepting help from his lover. Irony at its best I would think.’

‘L-lover?’ Sirius sputtered and stared at Severus as if he’d just been told he’d won a billion Galleons. ‘What makes you think that Remus and I are ... err ... l-lovers?’ he stammered.

‘Lupin’s flat has only one bedroom if I recall, and I would wager that you have not been sleeping on that tiny sofa of his,’ Severus said dryly.

‘Hold up, how do you know what Remy’s flat looks like?’ Sirius asked suspiciously.

Severus paled slightly, angry with himself for giving away such valuable information. ‘I ... err ... that is … I only know because I had to bring him a package some time ago, long before you moved in with him,’ he replied hastily. There was no way in hell he was going to admit to Sirius the real reason why he had gone to Remus’s flat, not if he wanted to remain hex and lecture free in the next ten seconds.

‘If you did anything to him, if you had hurt him in any way whilst you were there, and I find out about it, you’re in major trouble, Snape,’ Sirius said threateningly.

Severus wanted to laugh at that comment. ‘Believe me, I was the one who emerged from Lupin’s flat with the wear and tear, Black,’ Severus said coldly, though his body was suddenly anything but cold as he remembered that particular night, and the morning that had followed.

‘Good to know Remus put up a fight,’ Sirius said in obvious relief.

_*Oh, he put up a damn good fight all right, just not in the way you might think*_ Severus’s inner voice smirked. The next time he had seen Lupin was right after Black had moved into his flat and the two men had had a bitter row over several things, including the dog animagus, which is why not a word had exchanged between them since. Not that Severus hadn’t thought about the werewolf over the years, he certainly had, but he found it was best not to delve too deeply into such thoughts or risk losing a part of his sanity he was not willing to give up.

‘The moon is only a week away, you’re cutting this request rather close don’t you think?’ Severus asked as he re-focused his thoughts.

‘I would have done this sooner but I was trying to convince Remus to go with any other alternatives. Since he won’t budge sadly, you’re it. I’m only here to bring back enough doses to last Remus through the week, and to see my Godson of course,’ Sirius said.

Severus thought carefully, a plan brewing in his mind. ‘No,’ he said after a few minutes of silence.

‘No? No to what?’ Sirius asked.

‘No, I will not give you the potion,’ Severus said slowly.

‘I don’t believe this … you owe him, Snape, you know you do! It’s because of you that Remus suffers as he does! If you hadn’t revealed what he was he could have had a decent life for the first time in his life, but no … you just couldn’t handle that, could you, you miserable excuse for a human being! You all but kicked him out, you publicly scorned and humiliated him, and for what? So you could feel like a big shot? Did it -’ Sirius began but a loud bang stopped his next words.

‘That is enough!’ Albus said warningly, his fist balled up on his desk. ‘I will not have this sort of talk, especially when you know full well what Severus does for this school and for the Order. I trust him, Sirius, and whatever his reasons were behind what happened they are his to deal with.’

‘No, Albus, he is right,’ Severus said quietly. ‘Because of my own pettiness and hatreds I destroyed Lupin’s life even though I knew he didn’t deserve such treatment. I admit that it is one of my many regrets.’

Sirius was taken aback, that was the last thing he thought he would ever hear from the cold-hearted man he knew. ‘Then ... then why won’t you give Remus his potion?’

‘I never said I wouldn’t,’ Severus replied.

‘Yes you did, you just said so,’ Sirius argued.

Severus shook his head. ‘You don’t listen very well, Black. I said I wouldn’t give it to _you_ , I never said I wouldn’t give it to _him_.’

‘You’re not making sense. What game are you playing at, Snape?’ Sirius demanded.

Severus started at those words. _*A game ... of course ... that’s it!*_ Focusing his gaze on Sirius he said, ‘Tell Lupin if he wants his potion he is to be here by nightfall, it will be ready for him.’

‘Wait … what? You want him to come here? Why?’ Sirius asked in surprise.

‘I have not made that particular potion since Lupin left therefore I wish to supervise in case of any reactions, and of course, to make sure he does indeed take it,’ Severus said.

Sirius snorted. ‘Much as I hate to say this, I can’t see you of all people mucking up a potion, Snape. Besides, you know perfectly well Remus won’t step within a hundred yards of the school during a full moon.’

‘That’s a pity, because it is the only way I will help him,’ Severus replied.

‘Why are you being such a bastard about this huh? You know how Remus feels about endangering people’s lives!’ Sirius said angrily.

‘If he has so little faith in my potion then why is he bothering me for it in the first place?’ Severus retorted. ‘Either he can accept your money and go elsewhere or he goes without, his choice. And since he seems quite adamant about not doing either, he _will_ be here.’

‘And where do you suggest we stay?’ Sirius asked. ‘The Three Broomsticks is full up, I know that for fact.’

‘I assume Albus will have no problem putting you up here at the castle. After all it’s only one room that you both need,’ Severus said emotionlessly.

‘Severus is correct, I can easily put the two of you into one of the guest rooms,’ Albus agreed.

‘Don’t encourage the git, Albus!’ Sirius muttered. ‘Remus isn’t going to be happy about this. He swore never to come here when there were students in residence.’

‘That isn’t my problem,’ Severus shrugged and headed to the door, then turned back to look at Black carefully. ‘I’ll expect him in my office by the end of supper. If he’s not here by then a cauldron full of Wolfsbane will go to waste.’

‘Fine, fine, long as he gets his potion, I don’t care,’ Sirius said in aggravation. ‘Since you’re clearly an expert in manipulating people to get what you want, Snape, tell me how the hell I do I convince Remus to come here?’

_*I don’t always get my way, Black, but this time I intend to. You’ve been a thorn in my life for far too long, but all good things come to those who wait, and I’ve waited patiently for a very long time ...*_ Severus’s inner voice said, though out-loud he merely replied, ‘tell him that his presence is required for … other … reasons, besides just the potion.’

‘And what reasons would that be?’ Sirius asked suspiciously.

‘Tell him that I am a protagonist short for an idyllic, well-produced scene. If he enjoys the theatre as much you say he will understand what I require,’ Severus said with a slight grin, then before Sirius or Albus could respond he left the office, closing the door behind him.

As Severus made his way back to his quarters his mind was racing with possibilities. If all went well, and he hoped things would, he’d need to hurry; the Wolfsbane needed several hours to be made properly. If Lupin did indeed get the hint he would know exactly which play the quote had come from, and hopefully the man’s interest would be peeked enough to show up. After that it would simply be a matter of timing, creating the right mood, and setting the stage ... a stage that Severus had every intention of monopolising, both now and in the future.


	2. The Subtle Art of Potion Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering … although Chap 1 and 2 are more focused on Severus and Remus, have no fear as Harry and Draco will be making more and more appearances as the fic develops, that much I can promise! As if I would leave out my second favourite HP pairing … not likely! And cheers to my readers of course! I should be able to update fairly quickly as I had quite a lot already written up back in the day. I just hope that you guys are enjoying this fic so far ...?

**Chapter Two: The Subtle Art of Potion Making**

Severus had been so caught up in making the Wolfsbane Potion that he failed to realise time had slipped away. Ever since the moment he had left the Headmaster's office plans of all sorts had filtered through his mind, though it had taken him far longer than he expected to finally settle on what he hoped would be the solution to his myriad of problems.

'So, it's to be checkmate is it?' a soft voice asked, breaking into the Potion's Master's thoughts.

Severus looked up startled, he hadn't heard anyone enter the room but then it was no surprise, the other person always had been a quiet sort. What surprised him the most was what he was seeing, and what he was seeing he did not like in the least.

'By the Gods, what has Black done to you?' Severus asked in shock.

Remus sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. 'Sirius has done nothing to me,' he said quietly.

'I do not believe that. Look at you; you look like hell froze over. It has to be Black's doing. He should be taking better care of you!' Severus argued.

'He _is_ taking care of me, I just don't take very good care of myself is all. May I sit?' Remus asked. Severus nodded and indicated a chair. 'I assure you, it's not his fault. I'm getting old that's all.'

'You think yourself old?' Severus snorted. 'Nonsense! You are a wizard, even as a half-blood you will live longer than any Muggle.'

Remus shook his head sadly. 'I'm a werewolf before I am a wizard, and it's to that blood more than anything else I am beholden. Some days I feel more Albus's age than my 37 years,' he said and shivered slightly. 'Why did you want me to come here, Severus?'

'I ... I wanted to see you again,' Severus said before he could stop himself, and then paled at the sharp gaze Remus gave him. 'I want some advice from you,' he said quickly hoping to cover up his mistaken words.

'Advice? What sort of advice?' Remus asked.

'You are too thin,' Severus said.

'I'm not concerned with my eating habits, or rather the lack of them,' Remus said warily.

'Well you damn well should be! Black obviously -'

'Sirius is _not_ at fault for what's happening to me, I'm not going to say it again!' Remus snapped.

'Well it is painfully obviously he must not be giving you many incentives to take better care of yourself. Your kind can live to at least a hundred if they take care of themselves.'

'Those are the ones that have reasons to live,' Remus replied angrily. 'Besides, what do you care if I am miserable and lonely? It's no concern of yours.'

'Seeing you reduced to a state like this, how could anyone not be concerned? How can you possibly be unhappy when you have Black keeping you company day and night,'' Severus asked.

'There are all types of misery and loneliness out there, you know that know that as well as I do,' Remus replied then looked away with a sigh. 'Look, I don't want to discuss this any longer,' he said and got up from the chair, 'please, just let me have my potion. I want to rest … I'm tired.'

'You don't have to be,' Severus said then went over to the bubbling cauldron and poured out a goblet of the potion.

'I know I don't have to be, Severus, but I am. Having to travel here via the Floo Network only made things worse,' Remus said wearily. 'Right now I just want to take my potion then go back to my room and rest for a while.'

'Your room?' Severus asked in surprise and held out the goblet. 'Are you not sharing a guest room with Black?'

Remus shook his head. 'No, Sirius decided to stay in the dorms to catch up with Harry,' he said taking the offered goblet and downing the potion with a few gulps. He shivered slightly from the awful taste before placing the cup down on Severus's desk. 'Not that I mind, I could use some peace and quiet for a change. Living with Sirius can be … let's just say it can be problematic at times.'

'I do not think I care to imagine how problematic it could be,' Severus replied coolly. 'However, you being alone will make things more convenient.'

'More convenient? For what?' Remus asked curiously.

'For the reason I wanted you to come to the school,' Severus replied.

'And what reason would that be?' Remus asked.

'Advice, as I have already said.'

'Yes, you did, but you've yet to tell me what it is you want advice on,' Remus said.

'Have you not figured it out yet?' Severus asked.

Remus thought about what they had spoken on, though it didn't take long for him to realise what Severus meant. 'But why, Severus?'

'These are dark and foreboding times, Lupin,' Severus began hesitantly. 'After the last attempt on Potter's life a few months ago the students and staff have been walking on eggshells, and frankly it's become bloody annoying - even to me. You will soon see how far morale has fallen, but … with the right plans … I believe there may be a way to bring everyone some much needed positivity.'

'All right, I get what you mean, but what does the theatre have to do with it?' Remus asked puzzled. 'Are you thinking about a taking everyone at the school on a trip to London or New York?'

'Absolutely not,' Severus said petulantly. 'I cannot even imagine what half the sheltered Wizarding World students would do out in the Muggle world. That would become a disastrous nightmare, not a boost of morale.'

Remus chuckled. 'I agree with you on that. So what is it you have in mind?'

'A play … rather, to put on a stage production here, at the school,' Severus replied.

Remus looked at Severus in shock. 'Are you joking? Produce a play? Here? Have you lost it?'

Severus scowled. 'No, Lupin, I have not “lost it” as you so eloquently put it. Black said you are an admirer of the theatre and that you have an affinity for acting. Do you not see that this would give the students and staff something to take their minds off their troubles?'

'I haven't acted in a while now, I've been … busy,' Remus said cautiously. 'I do miss it though ... the stage lights, the smell of the paint and fresh sawdust, the applause of the audience. You know, you may be right; this may be just the thing that could break everyone out of their shell. What play were you thinking of doing?'

'Haven't you already guessed?' Severus asked.

Remus thought about it for a moment then his eyes lit up in recognition. 'Which version?'

'A combination of both British and American versions I think, though I am not quite sure yet. There are aspects of both I enjoy,' Severus said.

'You've seen them both?' Remus asked in surprise.

Severus nodded. 'I have, and have printed copies of the scripts and lyrics of both versions.'

'You are just full of surprises today aren't you,' Remus grinned. 'I never would have guessed you to be such an ardent admirer of the Muggle stage.'

'There's a lot about me you don't know,' Severus replied.

'That's because you never allowed me to. Believe me, it wasn't for lack of trying,' Remus said, though now wasn't the time to think further about such things. 'I suppose the question is will Albus allow you do to this, and what of the rest of the school?'

'I dare say Albus will be agreeable to anything that can boost morale, even he has expressed concerns on what is happening here,' Severus said. 'If anyone has an issue with this I am sure our esteemed Headmaster will find a way to placate them.'

Remus chuckled. 'Do you always get your way, Severus?'

'When I want something badly enough, then yes, I will do whatever it takes,' Severus said and turned to look Remus in the eyes, disheartened by what he saw reflected in them. 'Go rest, Lupin. I'll make sure one of the house-elves sends your supper to your room.' Walking over to his private storeroom he pulled a small phial of a reddish liquid out of one of the cabinets, then went back to Remus and held it out to him. 'I want you to take this tonight.'

Remus looked at the phial uncertainly before taking it from Severus's hand. 'What is it?'

'Something of my own design,' Severus said. 'Let me know if it works.'

'But … if I don't know what it is, how will I know if it works or not?' Remus asked.

Severus grinned. 'You'll know if it does, believe me. Now go, we'll talk more about the play tomorrow, after you have eaten and rested.'

Remus nodded and stood up to go. 'Good night, Severus ... and thank you,' he said softly.

Severus nodded. 'Oh, and Lupin?'

'Yes, Severus?'

'If you would not tell anyone about this yet, especially Black, I would appreciate it. I would prefer to keep things quiet until we have discussed this further, all right?' Severus asked.

Remus nodded and smiled. 'Of course,' he said then slipped out the door and headed back to his quarters.

As Severus watched the werewolf go he felt as if a weight had suddenly landed square on his shoulders. He couldn't believe the changes that had come over the other man in the few years since they had last seen each other. Lupin had always been lean and wiry, but now he was far too thin, his bones were sticking out as if he'd been forced into starvation. His once short salt and peppered hair was now long and shaggy, as well as it had much more grey in it. The hardest part was seeing the light that had sparkled so brightly in the man's eyes so long ago was now little more than a dim fading glow.

_*Damn you Black, once more you have proven how incompetent you are! How could you allow this to happen? I may be a cold-hearted bastard, but even I would not have let him suffer to this extent!*_ Severus's mind screamed out in injustice. Payback would be his though and he grinned at the thoughts of what his mind was already beginning to come up with.

 

***********

A full week later, after plans had been discussed, argued over, and finally approved of, the students and staff of Hogwarts saw a notice go up outside the doors of the Great Hall.

'This has to be a joke! Tell me this isn't true?' Ron groaned.

'What's a joke, Ron?' Hermione asked curiously.

'This!' Ron said and pointed to the notice he had been reading. 'He can't be serious about this!'

'On the contrary, I am perfectly serious about this, Mr Weasley. The participation of my students in this endeavour is essential,' Severus said as he quietly snuck up behind the two Gryffindors. 'Is there a problem with the roles in which you both have been cast?'

Ron and Hermione turned and looked at their Potion Professor with a mixture of shock, disbelief and scepticism. 'Oh … no … it's not that, Professor Snape,' Hermione said quickly. 'I think what you're doing is grand, but … well … do you really mean for us to do this … here at school?'

Severus nodded. 'Yes, Ms Granger, I do. I am sure you realise it would be unwise to drag you all out of school; even you, Weasley, cannot fail to see how poorly that would end up. I believe it was the Headmaster himself who said “music is a magic beyond all we do here.” You more than anyone should know exactly how much it is we indeed do here, especially as you are so fond of putting your nose where it doesn't always belong,' he sneered.

'Um ... I hate to ask this, Professor, but ...' a new voice began to say effectively cutting off whatever it was Hermione was going to reply, 'how are you going to do this exactly? We don't have a theatre at the school far as I remember.'

Severus turned to gaze intensely at the boy who'd spoken, noting the fact that as he spoke the boy's friends suddenly tensed up. 'It seems you have forgotten that this is a school built with magic, Potter,' he replied. 'Accommodations can always be provided for when they are needed.'

Harry sighed. 'Right, this is Hogwarts after all. Anything can happen here, even things you don't want to happen,' he said dully.

Severus looked at the boy sharply as he heard the tone in his voice. It was clear that the Gryffindor was acting decidedly stranger than normal, and the reaction of his friends wasn't customary either. Making a split second decision he decided to do something drastic, something that would hopefully get the questions he now had answered.

'Mr Potter, you - and only you - will report to my classroom before supper tonight,' he said and glared at Potter's friends. 'That means no tag-alongs, including either of you.'

'Don't worry, I doubt they would come with me anyway,' Harry said bitterly as he glanced at his friends, a strange look in his eyes.

'As if we'd want to,' Ron said, and without another word took Hermione's hand. Hermione glanced at Harry sadly, though she said nothing as she let Ron drag her into the Great Hall.

Severus watched the two of them leave, leaving yet more questions to filter through his already question-filled mind. He wasn't really sure what to say about what he had witnessed, and luckily he didn't have to as more students began to fill up the corridor. Knowing that there was little he could say openly without raising Potter's or anyone else's suspicions, he opted to simply nod at the boy and walk away. He subconsciously headed towards the guest rooms instead of his quarters as he had originally intended. Stopping at one of the doors he knocked and waited, hoping that the person he wished to see was available.

'It's open!'

Severus opened the door and peeked round the corner. 'Are you alone?'

'Yes. Come in won't you?'

Severus walked inside the room and shut the door, placing a locking and silencing charm on it. 'We need to talk, Lupin.'

'Of course, my door is always open to you,' Remus said from the chair near the fireplace he was sitting on. 'Please, sit down.' Severus nodded and sat down, his gaze wandering towards the fire, his thoughts suddenly became jumbled and unfocused. 'Is everything all right, Severus? You seem awfully distracted today.'

'Yes ... and no,' Severus said after a moment. 'It's Potter.'

'Is something wrong with Harry?' Remus asked in concern.

'Have you seen him yet today? Or spoken to him?' Severus asked.

Remus shook his head and sighed. 'No, I haven't. In fact, I haven't really seen or spoken to him since I arrived. Besides, the full moon was last night, remember? I haven't left my room since early yesterday afternoon in fact.'

'You have been making sure the house-elves send you meals?' Severus asked sharply.

Remus nodded and waved his hand towards a small table that had some dishes on it. 'Yes, Father, I've been eating,' he chuckled.

'It is not a joke, Lupin,' Severus scowled. 'You need to take better care of yourself, if not for yourself then at least for the sake of Black and Potter.'

'I see what you're trying to do, Severus, but save your speeches for someone who cares. Now what is this about Harry that has you so preoccupied today?'

Severus decided not to press his luck further by rising to the comment made. He knew if he did Lupin would only get angry, and the last thing Severus wanted was an angry werewolf on his hands the morning after a full moon when they still retained most of their wolf-like abilities.

'To be honest, I am not quite sure what it is about the boy that bothers me,' he said thinking back on what had happened. 'From the looks of things, however, I would hazard a guess that not all is well in Potter's little world.'

'What gives you that idea?' Remus asked curiously.

Severus proceeded to tell Lupin what had taken place in front of the Great Hall. 'So now you see why I am concerned. His eyes spoke more than his mouth, which is even more unusual as the boy tends to have rather much to say,' he said dryly.

Remus grinned. 'Harry is very like James in that respect I suppose. But your right, none of this makes sense, Harry loves the school and being with his friends,' Remus said.

'Exactly,' Severus agreed, 'which is why I am determined we must move along on our plans. The faster we can bring some life back into this school, hopefully the better things will be.'

'I hope so too. Have you any idea who you are going to pick for which roles?' Remus asked.

Severus nodded. 'Yes, in fact I posted the cast list this morning,' he said. He pulled out a sheet of paper from his robes and handed it over to the other man.

Remus scanned it over then all out stared at the list as the information on it sunk in. 'Are ... is this what you really want, Severus?' he asked.

'Is there a problem with the people I've chosen?' Severus asked and turned to look at Remus carefully.

'No … but … he actually agreed to do this?' Remus asked in surprise.

'Believe it or not, he not only agreed to it, he was the only adult that showed up at the auditions,' Severus scowled. 'Frankly I would have preferred someone else, however, it was not to be. There was also the fact he said, and I quote, “I'm always up for a good challenge, especially if I can show you up at something.”'

Remus laughed. 'A challenge he knew you wouldn't be able to refuse, that is so like him. Does he even know what the play is about?' Remus asked amused by the strange turn of events.

Severus grinned. 'I did not feel the need to explain things yet. He'll figure it out soon enough.'

'You're incorrigible. He's going to kill himself once he realises what he's got himself into,' Remus chuckled then looked back down at the cast list. 'Good choices on the rest of the cast from what I can see ... however ... there's still one part missing.'

'Oh? And what part would that be?' Severus asked.

'Florence Vassy, the American champion's second. Who will play her? She has a very vital role in this as you know,' Remus said.

'I am aware of that, and in fact, I have already chosen someone to fill the part,' Severus replied.

'I see. And who did you decide on?' Remus asked apprehensively.

'Actually ... I've chosen you,' Severus said.

Remus blinked a few times then looked at Severus in surprise. 'M-Me? But … Severus ... Florence Vassy is a woman ... I am not.'

_*Thank the Gods for that*_ Severus thought to himself. Out loud he said, 'I'm going to alter the part to fit the situation naturally.'

'Oh,' Remus said quietly. 'Why me though? Surely you could have found a female to play her?'

'I made the casting calls as I saw fit, Lupin. Everyone was chosen because I felt they would do justice to their roles ... even you,' Severus said firmly. 'Besides, since none of the staff were willing to audition there was no way I was willing to place a female student in that particular role. The only decent female singer in the whole bloody school is Granger anyway, and I've already cast her for the other female in the production. One that thankfully has limited interactions with the Russian champion or I would not have even considered her for it.'

'Ah yes, Svetlana, I am sure Hermione will do her justice' Remus nodded. 'This should all prove rather interesting once we begin rehearsals. Are you sure about my role in this? Sirius will not be too happy once he finds out the truth.'

'I could care less if Black is happy or not,' Severus scowled. 'The only thing left to decide is whether or not you are willing to take on the role. If you truly do not want to ... well I suppose I shall have to consider an alternative, though Merlin knows who,' Severus said.

Remus focused his gaze on the fire for a few moments then turned back to look at Severus. 'Do you really think you can work it all out if I were to agree to this?' he asked.

Severus nodded. 'As I've already said, it would be a simple change over of some of the spoken parts and lyrics, but yes, I do think it will work.'

Remus smiled. 'Very well then, I accept your offer. After all it's not as if the play is reflecting anything in our real lives so there should be no harm done.'

'Of course not, it's only acting after all. Well then, I best be off. I have a lot to do, and time is of the essence,' he said standing up. 'Oh, and if possible, if you could make your way to my classroom before supper tonight I would appreciate it.'

'Tonight? I haven't anything going on I suppose, so yes, I'll be there,' Remus said.

Severus nodded. 'Tonight then,' he said and undid the charms he'd placed as he made his way towards the door. He was about to leave when he was called back. 'Yes, Lupin?'

'Umm ... is there any chance ... do you possibly ... have any more of that ... potion ... you gave me when I first arrived?' Remus asked hesitantly.

'Why do you ask? I assumed it hadn't worked since you never mentioned anything to me.'

Remus lowered his gaze. 'Oh it worked … very well at that … which is why I didn't want to tell you anything.'

'Oh? Exactly what did it do for you hmm?' Severus asked.

Remus blushed. 'You … do you really need to know that information?' he asked quietly.

'If you want more of the potion, then yes, I need to know,' Severus nodded. 'How well did it work?'

'Err ... that is to say ... what I mean is ...'

'Stop stalling and just say it, Lupin.'

'Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Truth is I haven't experienced such a ... vivid … night-time reaction ... as I did that night. Not for a very long time anyway.'

'I don't follow. What type of reaction do you mean?' Severus asked innocently.

'You really mean for me to spell this out for you, don't you,' Remus grumbled.

'Do you want the potion or not?' Severus asked.

'Oh for Merlin's sake! Yes, all right … I want the blasted potion!' Remus said in aggravation. 'And if you really must know ... let's just say I had to change my sheets by morning. Does that answer your question? Now, will you give it to me again or not?'

Severus looked at Remus strangely. 'I see. So you are asking me to give you more of my personal stores so you can dream like that again ... about Black no doubt ... well, it's hardly incentive to give you more of the potion, now is it,' Severus said then turned once more to go.

'I didn't dream about Sirius.'

Severus stopped short. 'You're lying. Of course you would have dreamt about him, especially as he is not sharing your bed right now as he has been doing for all these years,' he said crossly.

'I'm not lying, Severus, I have no reason to lie about this,' Remus said softly. 'Please ... let me have another phial. I won't ask you again, I swear it ... but please ... let me have one last chance to feel like I did that first night …'

Severus didn't turn around, he couldn't bear to see what he knew would be in the other man's eyes. His mind was already trying to imagine enough things in view of what had been said and that was bad enough. 'Consider it an incentive to show up before supper then,' he said after a moment, and before Lupin could respond he opened the door and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

He realised he'd left the casting list behind but he wasn't about to go back for it. Instead he made his way to his quarters and wrote out a revised list, then headed back to the Great Hall to post it up. He didn't realise, however, that he was being watched, and as he walked away someone came out of the shadows and looked at the new list, a pensive look on his face.

'So that's how you intend to play the game, eh Professor?' the person said softly as his eyes fell on a certain name. 'You're not the only one that plans to gain something from this, I do too. I know the play as well as you do, and if it means I have to use every cheat ever devised to get what I want, then so be it. Unlike you I won't have to wait until opening night to make my move … thanks to you my game can begin now …'


	3. The Cast is Set in Stone

‘Oh look, Ron, there’s a new list up! I wonder if I have a different part,’ Hermione said as they walked towards the Great Hall. Scanning the list quickly she sighed, ‘no, no such luck.’

‘At least there’s an upside, you won’t have to snog Snape whilst on stage,’ Ron grinned. ‘Merlin though, wouldn’t that be horrific if you did?’

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose. ‘It’d be awful, especially as I’d rather be snogging you.’

Ron paled. ‘Hermione … don’t say such things. What would people say if they heard that?’

Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘We’ve been dating for a year, Ron, I think by now they would expect it.’

‘It doesn’t mean we have to do it in public,’ Ron muttered.

‘Oh come on, half the boys in our house snog their girlfriends in public. I think it’s cute,’ Hermione said dreamily.

‘That’s fine for them maybe, but it’s not for me,’ Ron said irritably. ‘And it’s not “cute,” it’s … it’s disgusting.’

‘You really are impossible sometimes, Ron,’ Hermione pouted. ‘Never mind then, let’s get into the Hall, I want to practice that charm we learned today in Flitwick’s class before supper starts. Should we see if Harry wants to join us?’

Ron scowled. ‘Not unless we can use him for target practice.’

Hermione sighed. ‘Oh Ron, are you ever going to get past this? He’s suffering terribly ... I hate seeing him so depressed.’

‘If he’s depressed it’s his own bloody fault. He should have told us the truth right away, not waited until we had to find out the hard way!’ Ron said angrily.

‘It’s not like he deliberately planned what happened,’ Hermione replied. ‘I’m certain that it was a spur of the moment situation.’

‘Even if it was, you’d think he’d have known better than to -’

‘Ron, it wasn’t his fault!’ Hermione said cutting him off. ‘We caught him during a vulnerable moment that’s all. It must have been incredibly hard on him to keep such a secret from us for so long.’

‘That’s the point, Hermione; he shouldn’t have had to do that! For us to walk in on the two of them like that … well it was a hell of a shock.’

‘It’s not like they were doing all that much when we walked in,’ Hermione said with a slight blush at the memory of what they had witnessed.

‘They were doing enough far as I’m concerned,’ Ron muttered.

‘Ron, really now … are you going to forgive him or not?’ Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. ‘Eventually I will I suppose. I reckon I’m still too upset to think about forgiving him just yet. Friends aren’t supposed to do these sorts of things. I thought he knew he could tell us anything, we’ve always told him everything. It’s only fair you know?’

‘I know,’ Hermione said quietly and put a comforting hand on her boyfriend’s arm. ‘I was upset at first too, but avoiding him like this is only making things worse. I miss him, Ron.’

Ron sighed. ‘I do too, but he owes us an apology before anything else. They could have at least found another room to do that, do you have any idea how hard it is sleeping in the dorm since it happened?’ Ron muttered.

‘Well, as I am Head Girl I do have my own room this year … I’m sure we can come up with something else to take your mind off it,’ Hermione said cheekily.

Ron looked up startled then a blush spread to the very roots of his hair. ‘H-hermione! I thought we had agreed to ... you know ... we’d wait ... you know … to do t-that,’ he stammered.

‘Well then you better think about our wedding right now, Ronald Weasley, because I do not intend to wait forever,’ Hermione said crossly.

‘W-wedding?’ Ron asked paling slightly. ‘When did we discuss anything about getting married?’

‘We haven’t, but it’s more than high time we did,’ Hermione said resolutely.

‘Can’t we just live together and do without all the fuss of a wedding?’ Ron asked hesitantly.

‘Absolutely not! What kind of girl do you take me for? Honestly!’ Hermione huffed. ‘I want to be properly married, and I won’t stand for anything less!’

Ron groaned. ‘All right, all right, I get it! But Hermione ... not that I want to bring this up mind you … have you even given any thought to what we’ll do to support ourselves if we - I mean when …’ he said quickly to avoid the stare he was getting, ‘when we get married. Or where we’ll live? Tell me you’re not planning for us to move in with my parents, are you? Or even worse … move in with yours?’ Ron said faintly, as if such a thing was the worst thought imaginable.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, Ron, I don’t intend for us to live with either of them, really, as if I would do that? In point of fact, I’ve already given plenty of thought on what we will be doing,’ she said. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a letter and handed it to Ron. ‘I wrote to your father last week asking him if there were any jobs he could place us in once school lets out, and he said we’re both welcome to come work in his department until something else comes up. As for where we will live, the Daily Prophet always has advertisements for houses and flats that are available for hire, we’ll find something we like. You see, it all works out perfectly doesn’t it,’ she said happily.

‘Whoa, you really have given this thought, haven’t you,’ Ron said in bewilderment as he read the letter.

‘One of us had to have a head on their shoulders about what we want for our future,’ Hermione snorted. ‘If I had left things up to you all I would have heard about was food and Quidditch.’

‘Oi, I’m not that bad!’ Ron said and patted his already grumbling stomach. ‘All right, so I like to eat a lot, nothing wrong with that. I’m glad that you thought about it though; I suppose I’d be really awful at all of this if it were left up to me huh? And anyway, I’d be a bloody fool if I didn’t let you get your way. I know better than to have a row over something you want,’ he grimaced, recalling the last time he didn’t let Hermione get her way and how badly it had ended up.

‘You may be completely dense sometimes, Ron, but at least you’re not stupid,’ Hermione grinned as she took the letter back and placed it in her pocket. ‘I just wish you and -’

‘Don’t,’ Ron said cutting her off. ‘I know what you’re about to say and it is what it is right now, all right? Look, let’s just go into the Hall so we can work on that charm you wanted to try out. I’ve got a got a feeling that I’m going to need all the practice I can get from now on,’ he chuckled. Putting his arm round Hermione’s shoulder he looked around to make sure no one was about, when he was satisfied that no one was he gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek then they both headed through the doors and out of sight.

What they hadn’t known is that whilst Ron had been reading his father’s letter, Harry had silently crept up on them. Wondering what they were up to, he quickly hid himself in the shadows just in time to overhear the rest of their conversation. He slipped out of the shadows as they walked off, his eyes showing a mixture of surprise, resentment, and despair.

‘So you two are making plans and I’m not a part of them, not that I’m surprised. It’s obvious you don’t care about me anymore; I wonder now if you even ever did. You want me out of your life so badly then fine … you’ve got your wish! I’m not going to be anyone’s mistake ever again!’ Harry said angrily, though there was a trace of tears in his eyes. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere and wiping his eyes dry he headed off towards the dungeons.

Unbeknownst to them all was that someone else had been subtly watching from the shadows, though unlike Harry, Draco had heard the conversation from beginning to end. He had noticed the split in their friendship right from the get go, and not for the first time the Slytherin wondered what had happened a month ago between the three friends to cause such a rift, although he had a nagging suspicion what the cause of it was. Without more proof, however, he would have to play his next move carefully. He know that if he upset the pieces he was placing on his board now he would end up playing a losing game, and that was a risk Draco wasn’t willing to accept.

**********

Not very long after Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco had left, Remus also passed by the Great Hall. He stopped when he saw the cast sheet and with a little smile he gently touched a name on the list, confident that the person he was currently thinking about hadn't a clue of the truth. Remus had been keeping many a secret from this person for more years than he could remember, but with this new turn of events perhaps now he could reveal what he’d kept hidden for so long.

'You think you're fooling me, but you're not. By giving me this part I see all too clearly what you want, although if you think I’m going to let things end up as they do in the play, think again. I won’t let you walk away from me again. This time you will listen, or I’ll just have to make you listen,' he said softly, his mind wandering back to a conversation from long ago.

Remus shook his head, clearing the unwanted memory. He remembered that he had been on his way to the dungeons. Suddenly the thoughts of a particularly stimulating potion came to mind, and he couldn’t help walking just a tiny bit faster. His dreams that night a week ago had been so intense that he still ached from them, and he was not ashamed to admit to himself that he wanted more of it … much more in fact. Remus had been alone for too long because of jealous foolishness and bitter regrets, now it was time to put the past behind him, because he knew if he didn’t he might not get this one last chance to have a future.

 

**CAST LIST FOR THE HOGWARTS PRODUCTION OF “CHESS”**

**Freddie Trumper** \- The American Champion - **Sirius Black**  
**Silvius Vassy** \- Freddie's second - **Remus Lupin**  
**Anatoly Sergievsky** \- The Russian Champion - **Severus Snape**  
**Ivan Molokov** \- Anatoly's second - **Draco Malfoy**  
**Walter De Courcey** \- Freddie's Agent - **Harry Potter**  
**The Arbiter** \- Chess Match Referee - **Ronald Weasley**  
**Svetlana Sergievsky** \- Anatoly's wife - **Hermione Granger**

 

**Extras:**

Dean Thomas  
Seamus Finnigan  
Luna Lovegood  
Anthony Goldstein  
Michael Corner  
Fay Dunbar  
Pansy Parkinson  
Blaise Zambini  
Hanna Abbot  
Colin Creevey  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
Lisa Turpin  
Susan Bones  
Terry Boot  
Lavender Brown  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Hannah Abbot  
Vincent Crabbe  
Gregory Goyle  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Neville Longbottom  
Ginny Weasley

**FIRST REHERSAL WILL TAKE PLACE TOMORROW MORNING IN THE GREAT HALL. DO NOT BE LATE!**


	4. Getting Up on the Wrong Side of the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh forgot to add this ... I've changed the name of the fic back to it's original title "Endgame" as I've been seeing way too many other fics round called "Checkmate." I know both are a bit over-used, I'm still trying to come up with a good fic name for this one :sigh: For now Endgame it is, sorry if the change-over confused anyone! :(

Severus groaned as the morning chimes woke him up. Stretching lazily, he yawned and made a move to get off the bed when he realised with a start that something was blocking his way. Opening his eyes he nearly choked when he saw a pair of emerald-coloured eyes staring at him sleepily.

'Potter?'

'Umm ...' Harry began, unsure what to say.

'Potter ... I'm going to say this one time and one time only — _**MOVE**_!' he shouted.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he bolted out of the bed in a heart-beat. 'Sorry, Professor,' he said quietly and walked over to sit down on the sofa.

Severus muttered to himself and got out of the bed, stretching for a moment. Seeing the look of guilt on the boy's face he shook his head wearily and sat down on the sofa next to him. 'What was it this time?'

Harry bent his head forwards and sighed deeply. 'What else? He was saying these really nasty things and I ... I just couldn't stay in the dorm any more. I didn't want to disturb Remus again ... so I ended up here. I really am sorry …'

‘I have no issue with you staying in my quarters, but I recall we agreed on you using the sofa during these times. My bed is **not** an acceptable alternative.'

'I know but it was really cold when I got here and there wasn't any blankets or pillows on the sofa and the fire was out so I didn't want to wake you or get a house-elf and -'

'For the love of Merlin, Potter, take a breath!' Severus said in exasperation. 'I will make sure that in the future I have adequate blankets, pillows, and a fire blazing when I go to sleep. Now, I suggest you go back to your dorm before anyone realises you've gone.'

'All right, though I seriously doubt anyone will care,' Harry muttered and walked over to a large painting that had a portrait of a man in his mid-forties on it. 'Morning, Sir, can I go out please?'

'And a very good morning to you, Harry,' the man said cheerily. 'Password?'

' _Pure-blood_ ,' Harry said with a stifled yawn.

'Very well, though next time, do try to come in sooner won’t you, Harry? Two in the morning was a bit late,' the man said with a slight sniff.

'I'll try. Sorry to wake you up like that,' Harry said then waited as the man opened the portrait. Turning back to Severus he said, 'See you at rehearsal, Professor.' With that he was gone and the painting returned to its original position.

Severus got up from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace, a strange expression on his face. 'I suppose it's my own fault isn't it, Salazar,' he said to the painting.

Salazar shrugged. 'The boy needed someone to be a role model. Certainly you don't think Black is doing a better job of it?'

Severus scowled. 'He's not doing any job of it, that's the blasted problem! If he was then Potter would have had no need to turn to me.'

'Oh stop griping and accept the fact you like the boy,' Salazar chuckled. 'He's not nearly as bad as you thought he was.'

'No, he's worse,' Severus grumbled.

'And you're enjoying every moment that he spends in your company, face it,' Salazar argued. 'He's giving you a challenge, Severus. Besides, you're the one who told the boy that he could come to you whenever he needed to.'

'Yes, though I certainly didn't mean for him to start sneaking into my bed!' Severus said in disgust.

'Why not? He's grown into a fine looking man,' Salazar said appraisingly.

‘Are you daft, Salazar? The boy is my student, not to mention the fact that he is young enough to be my son,' Severus said angrily

'Heaven forbid you should ever have a child, Severus Snape,' Salazar said rolling his eyes. 'That would be nothing short of a travesty,' he smirked.

'Considering I am as camp as they come, the hopes of me ever having a child is out of the question. I have never bedded a woman in my life, and I certainly do not intend to start now,' he said firmly.

'Oh I see, why have a woman when you can have a certain werewolf in your bed instead, eh?' Salazar asked innocently.

'Will you shut up already?' Severus huffed. 'Why I keep you here is beyond me.'

'Because I let you use my private rooms, that's why,' Salazar retorted. 'Besides, you know you couldn't get on without me, who would you confide in if I wasn’t here?'

Severus scowled then shook his head and sighed deeply. ‘I hate it when you're right. Now, if you don't mind I have to get ready for the day. I have rehearsal after breakfast, then a double class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, followed by a double class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.'

'The horrors of being a Professor,’ Salazar grinned. ‘How is the play moving along by the way?' Salazar asked as Severus headed over to the wardrobe to pick out his clothes for the day.

'It's moving along, though barely,' Severus said. ‘In the past fortnight since rehearsals began it has been one nightmare after the other.'

'I assume Black is making your life a living hell?' Salazar grinned.

'Black is an odious, aggravating, selfish pain in my arse,' Severus said through clenched teeth.

'What did he do now?' Salazar asked.

'What doesn't he do?' Severus replied throwing up his hands in aggravation. 'He's got something to say about everything. You should have seen the fit he threw when he found out that —'

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

'Snape! Snape open the door, I need to talk to you!'

'Bloody fucking hell!' Severus groaned and in two strides was at the door, throwing it open. 'What the hell do you want? It’s seven in the damned morning; couldn’t you have at least waited until rehearsal before annoying me with your presence?'

Sirius didn't even bother to say anything as he walked into the room and held out some papers. 'You never said anything about this part,' he said heatedly.

'What part?' Severus asked.

Sirius turned to a page of the script. 'This part ... here,' he said pointing. You don't seriously expect me to complain about you eating strawberry yogurt do you? I don't even like yogurt!'

‘It is painfully obvious that in the fortnight since we began this production that you still know nothing about the game of Chess, Black. It's not just a ploy in the play, it was an actual tactic used in 1978 by Viktor Korchnoi, one of the world's greatest champions.'

'Oh … really? What was this ploy supposed to do?' Sirius asked curiously.

'Korchnoi's complaint about the yogurt was that Karpov, the man he was playing, was using some sort of subversive message by having violet coloured yogurt delivered to him during the match,' Severus said. 'In layman's terms even you should understand — Korchnoi thought Karpov was cheating.'

'Was he?' Sirius asked.

Severus shrugged. 'Who knows? In the end the Jury on Chess Etiquettes met and decided that Karpov could have a drink during the match, but no more yogurts.'

'Sounds funny to me,' Sirius said.

'Funny or not, it's the way it happened. Now, unless you have something of actual importance to ask me, please leave. I have things to do before rehearsal, including getting dressed, and you are in my way,' Severus grumbled and sent a glare towards the other man.

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Well getting dressed shouldn't be all that difficult, considering you haven’t got a wide range of clothing to choose from,' he said dryly as he glanced at Severus's wardrobe.

'Get out before I lose my patience with you, Black,' Severus said coldly as he held the door open.

Sirius waved a dismissing hand his way as he walked out the door. 'Can't lose something you never had in the first place, Snape,' he smirked, but before Severus could respond he was gone.

Severus slammed the door shut behind him and stomped back over to the wardrobe, trying in vain to calm his temper. 'Gods I hate that idiotic man! Why Lupin puts up with him is beyond me!'

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Severus growled and once again threw open the door. 'What now?' he yelled then blinked as he saw who it was standing there. 'Oh ... err ... I apologize, Albus. Come in,' he said in a more subdued voice.

Albus glanced at Severus curiously as he walked into the room. 'I take it you've not been having a good morning, Severus?'

'As it happens I am not,’ Severus replied. ‘What do you want?'

'I came by to inform you that Sir Nicholas finally got in touch with that ghostly orchestra you asked him about,' Albus said.

'And?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. 'What did they say?'

'They agreed and will be here in a few days’ time,' Albus said.

Severus sighed in relief. 'Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about then,' he said, then looked back at Albus. 'Did you manage to correct the problem with the theatre yet? As of yesterday the acoustics were still sounding rather tinny.'

'I have a few house-elves working on the problem as we speak,' Albus nodded.

'House-elves?' Severus asked in astonishment. 'What on earth do they know about how a theatre should sound?'

'Now, now, don't get upset, Severus,' Albus said soothingly. 'Remus has been working with them since early this morning. I never knew he had such a lovely singing voice. He’s a tenor I believe?'

'He's an alto,' Severus said absent-mindedly then realised what he said. ‘He used to be anyway.’

'Oh?' Albus asked curiously. 'I thought he auditioned for his role as everyone else did.'

'No,' Severus said and turned away in order to busy himself in his wardrobe. 'I assumed he still had a decent voice, so I gave him the part. I haven't actually heard him sing in a while.'

'Ah, I see,' Albus said and walked back towards the door. 'I do hope your day improves, Severus. One should never start their morning on the wrong side of the bed,' he said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Severus turned to stare at the old man. 'And what exactly does that mean?' he asked suspiciously.

'It means whatever you want it to mean,' Albus replied.

'I do hope you are not implying I am doing anything immoral,' Severus said coolly.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. 'No, of course not, I know you better than that. I am merely glad that a certain troubled young man has managed to find some comfort in your presence. For that I am grateful to you.’

Severus shook his head sadly. 'I don't really know what more I can do for him, Albus. For some undetermined reason the boy trusts me, but to what extent … that yet remains to be seen.'

'It's enough that he seeks you out when he needs it,' Albus smiled. 'Perhaps your play will help him … as well as another young man that could use some help.'

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. ‘And who exactly would this other troubled student be?'

'How much attention have you been paying to your house as of late, Severus?' Albus asked.

Severus thought that over and with a groan realised what Albus was saying. 'You're right, not very much.'

'Severus, you know I hate to mess about in personal affairs —'

'Bullshit, you love to do that and you know it,' Severus scoffed.

Albus chuckled. 'Well, perhaps a little.'

'A little?' Severus said rolling his eyes. 'I think I'm the only staff member in the entire school that hasn't yet succumbed to your meddlesome “matchmaking” spells,' he snorted.

'No, Minerva hasn't as of yet,' Albus said with a slight sigh. 'She's young though, there's still time.'

'I'm not interested in Minerva's love life, Albus,' Severus said irritably. 'Now tell me which student in my house I have apparently been neglecting?'

Albus smiled 'Look back over your cast list; I think subconsciously you already have figured it out. Now, I'll let you finish getting your day started, see you at breakfast,' he said, and before Severus could reply he walked out the door.

Severus stood there a moment wondering what Albus meant. Closing the door to his chambers he didn't even stop at his wardrobe this time, instead he went to his desk and looked down at the cast sheet. He poured over it for a good ten minutes then finally sighed and shook his head.

'What am I missing, Salazar?' he asked and looked up at the man in the painting, though when he saw what the man was doing, and with whom, he coughed and looked away. 'Ah ... well … good morning, Rowena.'

'And good morning to you, my dear Severus,' Rowena smiled as she tidied her hair and dress. 'Well, so much for our early morning rendezvous eh, Salazar?' she chuckled.

'We'll have time later, dear,' Salazar smiled and patted her playful on the bum then turned back to Severus. 'You really don’t see it?' he asked.

'Would I be asking you if I was seeing it ... whatever “it” is?' Severus muttered.

'Now, now, play nice you two. What is this all about?' Rowena asked curiously.

'Oh it's really nothing, dear heart,' Salazar said off-handily. 'Other than Severus is completely missing the fact that it's the Malfoy boy who needs his help.'

'Malfoy?' Rowena said and pursed her lips in thought. 'I knew an Armand Malfoy once. He was an odd man, though incredibly rich and rather charming. Shagged like a fiend as well,' she grinned.

'Rowena! Are you cheating on me?' Salazar said sounding hurt.

'It was before we starting having our affair so wipe that look off your face, it doesn't become you. Now, is this Malfoy person related to the man I knew?' she asked and turned back to Severus.

'Possibly, I really haven't a clue of the Malfoy lineage,' Severus shrugged. 'Are you sure it's Draco, Salazar? Why on earth would the boy need help on anything? He is a Malfoy after all; they’re little more than a conceited, pompous lot.'

'Definitely must be related to Armand then,' Rowena chuckled. 'A more narcissistic man I have never met.'

'I'm not interested in Armand Malfoy, Rowena!' Severus huffed. ‘I am only concerned for one Malfoy, and that would be Draco.’

'Oh stop griping, Severus,' Salazar grumbled. 'If you're that curious as to the problem, then keep better tabs on the child.'

'And how do you intend I do that? Please, do enlighten me on this one, Salazar.'

‘Honestly, do I have to think of everything around here?’ Salazar grumbled. ‘Severus, the boy is in your play, is he not?'

'Yes, and?' Severus asked puzzled.

'Good grief and you say Black is dense!' Salazar said in exasperation. 'What better way to observe the boy then during your rehearsals? Honestly, even a troll could have figured this one out.'

Oh that’s a perfect idea! The boy won’t even realise you’re watching him,' Rowena said.

'That … is actually a good idea,’ Severus said thoughtfully. ‘There is still a fortnight until we open, so that gives me time to figure out what is going on with him. Now, let me get dressed in peace so I can at least try to make it to breakfast.'

'Of course, go right ahead,' Rowena grinned then winked at Salazar. 'We'll just go for a walk to give you some time to yourself.'

'Yes, a stroll round the castle would be a lovely idea. I believe Godric and Helga should be awake by now, shall we go call on them, my dear?' Salazar asked whilst holding his arm out for his lady.

'Good luck, Severus!' Rowena called out. She then took Salazar's arm and they both flitted off to wherever it was they were headed.

Severus grinned as they left, and not for the first time he thought how different the two famed Hogwarts founders really were. He was one of a very privileged few that knew that two of them had been lovers long ago. It was not long after Severus had taken over as the school’s Potion’s Professor that he was relocated to different quarters. A few days later the painting had mysteriously shown up on his wall, and that’s when Severus found out who the rooms he had belonged to.

When the portrait had first shown up he suspected Albus had placed it there for some unknown reason, though when he finally got around to asking the Headmaster about it the old man was as surprised as Severus had been. To this day he still hadn’t a clue how or why the painting chose him, and after a while he no longer cared.

Somehow Salazar had imbued the portrait to house his very spirit, something that all four of the original Founders had also done when their deaths came to pass. Severus wasn’t quite sure where the other three paintings were, only that they were scattered in other parts of the castle. Not that it had been easy having the spirit of Salazar Slytherin around all the time, it certainly wasn’t. The spirit boasted quite a nasty temper at times, and had plenty to say about students and staff members (usually none of it good either), yet Severus had come to truly admire the man over the years and was often glad to have his company.

However, he knew it was a lonely existence confiding in a spirit and not a human being, and it only became worse when he woke every morning to an empty bed, especially when he could have had a very willing partner to wake up next to. The first night he had shared with Remus at the man's flat had been a welcomed surprise, and he fully admitted that it had felt more than good to have the werewolf still next to him by morning. He had returned to Hogwarts happy in a way he had never remembered being, though it would be months before he would experience that happiness again. They had had only a few more nights of bliss when suddenly every plan they had made for the future turned to ashes before Severus’s eyes, and all because of one single man.

It had been jealousy that night in the Shrieking Shack four years ago that had been the catalyst of everything falling apart. Not that he was going to admit it to anyone, but it had been cold, ugly distrust that made Severus become so violently angry towards the man whom he shared a bed with. When he had seen Remus embrace Black that night Severus was positive his lover would leave him without hesitation, and that was something he couldn't deal with.

He blamed himself fully; if only he hadn’t been so afraid to tell Remus the truth about how he felt things could have turned out very differently. If he could have only said those three little words that meant so much in the days before Black had returned, then Severus might not have lost the only man he would ever love. He was going to fix it though, no matter what he was determined to get Remus back. He had to, because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he needed the werewolf more than he ever would have imagined.

His thoughts were interrupted as the school's chimes indicated breakfast was about to begin. Quickly he got himself dressed and once more focused his thoughts on the play, as well as the new problem with Draco. He would have to pay far more attention to the boy now, and that wasn't going to be easy. One thing Malfoys prided themselves on was their ability to keep their emotions shielded from the world. He would have to bide his time and come up with a plan to get Draco to drop his guard, though how he would do that he hadn’t a clue.


	5. Finding Light Within The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't figured it out yet, this fic is based off a wonderful stage show called CHESS (AKA CHESS THE MUSICAL) that began as a “concept album” in 1984, then moved to a full blown theatre production in 1986. They went on to perform in London, NYC, Miami, Sweden, Hungry, and several other countries. I will not go into further details as it would spoil things for those who don't know about the play. For those that do know it, however, be warned that I enjoy throwing in twists and turns, so you can still expect the unexpected lol!
> 
> At any rate, for those that don't know the play (or those that just want a refresher on it) you may want to head over to YouTube and look up the soundtrack(s) (keep in mind that I will be combining both the UK and US stage versions), that way you will know how the fic songs sound as you read them. If you don't have time for the entirety of the albums that's fine as I will be announcing at the beginning of each chapter the songs I will be using within that chapter, that way you'll only have to look up the ones as they come along. Keep in mind that any lyrics referring to “she/her/Florence” will be changing to “he/him/Silvius” in order to accommodate for Remus's altered role.

**Chapter Five: Finding Light Within The Darkness**

'Professor, can we -'

'No.'

'Professor, about this line -'

'I have already told you about that line five times, how many more times do I have to tell you?'

'Professor, I need to -'

' _ **ENOUGH**_!' Severus shouted and groaned in despair. 'We have gone over these things more times than I wish to count. I do not think anyone in this room is incapable of doing this, so what is the problem?'

'It is opening night jitters, Severus,' Remus said in amusement as he walked onto the stage.

'There's nothing to be nervous about,' Severus muttered, though he understood what Lupin was saying. Truth was he would likely feel the same way come tonight, not that he was going to admit it anyone. 'Despite nearly a month of rehearsing we still have a lot to do before tonight.'

'And it will all get done. Time may not wait for man, but man will wait for the stage,' Remus smiled.

Severus scowled. 'Spare me the clichés, Lupin. Right now I want to see someone … anyone … who has their scenes _properly_ rehearsed,' he said irritably.

'Professor Snape?' a voice piped up.

Severus settled his gaze on the boy who'd spoken. 'Yes, Mr Malfoy?' he asked.

'Potter and I have _our_ scenes ready,' Draco said glancing towards Harry.

'Very well, if you and Potter feel so confident then please, by all means show us how this should be done,' Severus said and waved his hand towards the stage.

Draco and Harry walked onto the stage, and though their scenes were short there was no question they were done exactly the way they needed to be. Severus sighed in relief; at least one thing would go well, if nothing else. When the two boys got to the few scenes they had together, Severus he noticed there was an odd underlying tension between them. He had given them both detentions on the same night, and then tricked them into rehearsing together whilst he feigned having an “important meeting” that he had to attend. He figured they would either end up killing each other or form some sort of truce. From the looks of things something had indeed happened, though which way things had gone Severus couldn't tell quite yet.

Whilst the boys were still on the stage, Severus suddenly felt his energy draining away. He felt as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, so he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. Before he knew it his thoughts wandered back to the night that he had talked to Harry about what was going on, and why the boy had turned to him for help …

_'Professor, you wanted to see me?'_

_'Yes, come in,' Severus nodded and pointed to a desk._

_Harry nodded and nervously sat down. 'Am I in trouble, sir?'_

_'Have you done something to warrant being in trouble?' Severus asked and looked at the boy sharply._

_Harry shook his head. 'I don't think so,' he said, though it was clear he was trying to hide something._

_'Potter, I am not a stupid man, clearly something is going on with you and-'_

_'Severus, I'm sorry I'm late but - ' Remus said walking in now and stopped as he saw Harry. 'Oh ... err … hello, Harry. Is Severus giving you any trouble?' he smiled as he sat down on top of one of the desks._

_'I am not. If anything I am attempting to find out what is bothering the boy so much. Clearly Black is making no attempt to talk to him,' Severus scowled._

_'You're wrong. He did try to talk to me when he first got here, but I didn't want to talk to him so he left me alone,' Harry said irritably. 'Besides, you hate me, so why would you care if there's anything wrong … not that there is anything I mean.'_

_'Do not take me for a fool, Potter,' Severus said curtly. 'I am neither blind nor deaf. It is quite obvious there IS something wrong; Granger and Weasley moved off rather quickly when you showed up earlier – something I have never seen happen before.'_

_Harry flinched as his friends' names were mentioned, then turned away with a scowl. 'They're **not** my friends. If they were they wouldn't have- ' he began to say angrily, then he suddenly clammed up and looked away._

_Remus sighed and put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, 'This has to do with Anthony Goldstein, doesn't it,' he said quietly._

_Harry looked at Remus in shock, then a blush crept up his face and he turned away with a heavy sigh. 'How ... how did you know?'_

_'He stopped to talk to me earlier today,' Remus said then saw the look on Harry's face. 'Now don't get upset. He only told me what had happened because he knew you and I are close; he was worried you might be feeling very much alone, and might need some advice. And, to be honest, he was concerned Ron might try to do something stupid.'_

_'Considering that neither Ron nor Hermione have said two words to me since the day they caught us in the dorm, you don't have to worry about him doing anything stupid,' Harry said bitterly. 'Does … does Sirius know …?' he asked, a feeling of dread welling up in his stomach._

_Remus shook his head. 'I didn't feel it was right to talk to him since you obviously hadn't.'_

_'Would someone mind cluing me in as to what this all is about?' Severus finally asked whilst looking between Remus and Harry._

_'Nothing much really. A slight incidence happened a few weeks ago in Harry's dorm and — '_

_'It wasn't a “slight incidence,” Remus!' Harry said heatedly, cutting him off. 'They caught us in bed whilst we were snogging the hell out of each other. I'd hardly call that “slight”!'_

_Severus stared at Harry oddly for a moment, then he smirked in amusement. 'So that is why you, Weasley, and Granger aren't speaking,' he said dryly. 'Personally I fail to see what all the fuss is about.'_

_'You .. fail to see …? Are you daft, Professor?' Harry asked in shock. 'It's bad enough that Voldemort is consistently after me month in and month out ... now I'll have the Daily Prophet doing up the front page with “The Boy-Who-Lived Camp As They Come!”' he groaned. 'The entire world will make a mockery out of me!'_

_'Honestly, Harry, it's not a bad thing to have these feelings. You're certainly not alone in this,' Remus said soothingly._

_'They're not **me** though, are they! They don't have to be splashed across the front page for every little thing they do,' Harry muttered. 'Skeeter will have a field day with this when she finds out,' he groaned._

_'Are you sure you do feel this way, Harry?' Remus asked curiously._

_Harry nodded. 'Positive. I've known since last year when I started training with Anthony for the DA. Somewhere along the way I began to wonder what it would be like to be kissed … by him. It turned out I got my chance faster than I thought,' Harry said wryly. 'One night I couldn't sleep and decided to take a late night bath in the Prefect's Loo. I was tired enough that I didn't even notice he was in the water until I was already in there too … and then … well he said he didn't mind ... and things … things began to happen …' he said blushing profusely._

_Remus smiled knowingly. 'The blossoming of young romance,' he chuckled, then turned a bit more serious. 'It's no shame being attracted to the same sex, Harry. You are who you are, and your entitled to your feelings and emotions. Are you going to continue seeing Anthony?'_

_Harry shook his head. 'No. After Ron and Hermione caught us we both decided to end things. For now I'm going to forget about dating, besides I don't know anyone else who's … well you know … like me,' he sighed._

_'Well obviously you haven't met the right people is all, Potter,' Severus said and cast a side long glance at Remus. 'You want to tell him, Lupin, or should I enlighten him?'_

_Remus waved his hand towards Severus. 'Be my guest. I'd love to see how you handle this one, Severus,' Remus smirked._

_Severus rolled his eyes and huffed. 'Very well then. As it happens, you are in the company of two men who also happen to enjoy the company of other men. Three if you count that good-for-nothing mutt,' he said with a slight scowl, not even caring what Remus would say on that remark._

_'Wait … what …?' Harry said in disbelief and looked between Remus and Severus. 'Are ... are you joshing me? Sirius too? Are you … are you all … really?' he asked almost hopefully._

_Remus smiled and nodded. 'Really and truly, Harry.'_

_'Lupin and Black have been shacking up for years as it happens,' Severus said rather irritably._

_'Severus, I don't think —' Remus began to say rather sharply._

_'Tell it like it is, Lupin,' Severus said with an edge to his voice as he cut him off. 'You obviously prefer the company of that mutt over anyone ... else. It's painfully obvious you two share a bed; how Potter managed to miss that little fact over the last few years is beyond me.'_

_'But … I thought you two were just friends! You could have told me this sooner!' Harry said accusingly._

_'Harry, what's between Sirius and I is rather … well it's complicated,' Remus said ignoring Severus' rather dark-sided gaze towards him. 'Look, that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is how Severus and I can help you,' he said firmly._

_'There's nothing to help. I've got used to being miserable, alone, and friendless,' Harry said dully._

_'You're not friendless, both of us are here for you,' Remus said and looked over towards Severus, 'aren't we, Severus?'_

_Severus nodded. 'We were once in the same place you are now, Potter. It is not an easy place to be, but I am willing to help … which is why I propose a deal, if you would hear me out.'_

_'A deal?' Harry asked looking up at Severus curiously. 'What sort of deal?'_

_'Well … from now on if there is any time in which things become too much for you, and if Lupin is agreeable to this, you can come to either of us,' Severus said and looked at Remus._

_Remus was surprised by Severus words but nodded in agreement. 'Yes, I believe that's a terrific solution. What do you say, Harry?'_

_Harry thought about the proposal carefully. 'Even at night? Or ... whenever …?_

_Both of them nodded. 'Whenever you need us,' Severus replied._

_'Why would you offer this to me, Professor?' Harry asked looking at Severus curiously. 'I know you don't care about me, so … why?'_

_Severus subconsciously shifted his gaze to Remus, and he found himself lost in the honey-coloured eyes that he had so often dreamt about. 'Because I know what it's like to be shunned, hated, and alone because of who and what you are. No one should have to suffer for something they cannot help feeling. Do not make the same mistakes I have, Potter … because regret is something that will eat away at you … forever …'_

A light touch on his arm broke Severus out of his train of thought, and he turned to look up into a pair of questioning brown eyes. 'What is it?'

'You were looking a bit lost there,' Remus said quietly. 'It's getting late so I've dismissed the students. Would you care to join me for lunch, Severus?'

Severus looked around and realised that the theatre was now empty except for the two of them. He suddenly felt strange, as if something was missing, something important. 'This will work, won't it, Remus? We're not doing all of this in vain, are we?' he asked, unaware that he'd let the other man's first name slip out unconsciously. He really wasn't thinking of the play itself, but of what he wanted from it – to have Remus back in his bed, whilst getting Sirius Black out of it.

Remus put a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder. He was fully aware of what Severus had called him, though he said nothing. 'It will work, Severus … if you really want it to,' he said softly.

'More than you know, Remus. More than you know,' Severus replied in a strange voice then realised what he had been doing. He mentally kicked himself for being so foolish as to say such revealing things. 'I have work to do. Do not be late tonight, Lupin,' he scowled and getting to his feet he quickly left the theatre. He couldn't let himself get distracted now, not when he still had no clue how to end the regrets that had tormented him for far too long …


	6. The Prologue - Act One Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are now going to become divided between the “play” and the “backstage” events. The play is going to be broken down by “acts” and the “backstage” parts will take place before, during, and/or after the “acts”. During the "play" part of the fic anything that is in Italics denotes singing, BOLD text within the singing denotes who is singing, and where the cast is only "speaking" it will be shown in normal text with capital names to show who is speaking. Areas that are merely for show (or rather for you AKA "the audience" to observe) will be denoted in parenthesis marks. Don't worry if it sounds confusing, you should figure it all out rather quickly.
> 
> For those interested this chapter's song is “Prologue – The Story of Chess.” Note that after doing a search on YouTube I realised that the original London version of the album does NOT include this song on it as a prologue, rather it's included as part of the epilogue song(s). The Broadway album, however, does have it in the place should be, though in my opinion (which I admit I am a tad bit biased here) the US version of the song is not as good as the UK version. 
> 
> On searching further I also found something called “Chess In Concert” which I enjoyed and highly recommend as seeing the singers in action really brings the songs (and by extension will bring the fic) to life. The only thing about it is that some of the lyrics have clearly been changed to be more … well I suppose you could say they updated some of the lyrics to be more “politically correct” … compared to the originals, but still it's worth watching over all. Whichever way you decide to go, either straight soundtrack(s) or the concert video – or both if you want to explore them - I hope you enjoy the fic and the play/songs as much as I do!
> 
> As always cheers to my readers and reviewers! :)

* * *

 

**Chapter Six: The Prologue - Act One Begins!**

'Nervous?'

'No.'

'You're lying.'

'No I'm not.'

'You're fidgeting.'

'No, merely worried these dunderheads will muck everything up.'

'You're nervous, face it.'

'I am not!'

Remus huffed and shook his head. 'Show me an actor that isn't nervous on opening night, and I'll show you a werewolf that doesn't resent what they are. And since I'm a werewolf that happens to resent myself, I know you're nervous.'

Severus stared at Remus intensely. 'When did you become so jaded?'

Remus sighed and turned his gaze away. 'Since I learnt that life is a very harsh taskmaster. People like me can only dream about what others are allowed to have. I suppose after a while all that's left is to be bitter, especially when once I had the chance to make those dreams a reality … only to find in the end that I was a fool to have the dreams,' he said quietly, then turned and began to slowly walk away. 'I'm going to check on the others, make sure they have what they need.'

Severus watched him leave, his heart tearing into a million pieces. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, the nervousness of opening night now abandoned as memories of the past came floating back to him. Of what he once had, and what he'd so foolishly thrown away …

_'Why? Dammit, Remus … why are you doing this to me?'_

_'I'm not doing anything you, Sev. Sirius is innocent, you know he is. I can't ruddy well let him sleep on the street until they clear his name, now can I!'_

_'Innocent or not, why do you have to have him here? Send him to Arabella's house … or to Alastor's place … send him anywhere but here!'_

_'I can't do that, you know I can't. He needs me.'_

_'I need you more than he does! Besides, how am I supposed to see you if he's stalking round?'_

_'We'll find a way, if not we'll go someplace else.'_

_'The hell we will! I'm not going to be kicked off to the side so that mutt can come in and do what he pleases!'_

_'Severus, please! Why can't you understand? He spent twelve years locked away from the world, and the past year and half running from both Muggle and Magical law. He's still a scared, afraid twenty-one year old in his mind, not a thirty-five year old man who's been allowed to live the life he should have had. He needs to know that he's still needed and cared about,' Remus said sadly._

_'Then let him go find that somewheres else,' Severus muttered._

_'Where else do you think he can go? He's still on the run … no thanks to you in the first place!' Remus said heatedly. Realising what he said he sighed and shook his head. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but you know he has no one else to turn to right now. I'm the only friend he has left … can't you understand that, Severus?'_

_'Friend? If he was truly your friend then why can't you tell him about us? A real friend would understand it when you're supposed to love someone … or was I nothing more than a pity shag because you couldn't have him for all these years?'_

_'Of course not!' Remus said frantically. 'You have the wrong idea, he was never my -'_

_'Do I?' Severus said coldly, cutting Remus off mid-sentence. 'Gods I was a fool to believe that what you told me was real! The moment he came back I knew … I knew you'd fall right back into his arms! Who needs the greasy-haired Slytherin git when you could have the “Sex God of Gryffindor” back in your bed?'_

_'Severus … listen to me … please hear me out! Siri and I … we never -'_

_It was too late, however, Severus was beyond listening to anything Remus had to say. His blood boiled through him in waves of jealous rage as he again cut Remus off mid-sentence. 'Listen to you? I would rather drown myself in burning oil than listen to you! Go on then … take him back, by nightfall you'll both be enjoying a good laugh at my expense yet again. You led me on … you swore to me you loved me … but I see the truth now. Your words were nothing but empty promises! Well no more … I'll have no more of your lies … I don't need you ... I hate you, Lupin … I never want to see you again!'_

_'Severus … wait … please let me explain!' Remus sobbed, but it was too late; Severus had already Apparated out of the flat, never to return again._

Severus stumbled back against the wall in shock, for the first time he finally understood what he'd been too angry, selfish, stubborn, and jealous to hear that day. _*By the Gods, what have I done? I should have listened … why didn't I listen! He was trying to tell me … that he … he and Black never … oh Merlin, why didn't I listen? Remus I'm so sorry … I -*_

' _PROFESSOR_! PROFESSOR SNAPE? Oh, here you are! It's nearly time to go on!' Harry said breathlessly as he ran up to where Severus was still leaning against the wall.

Severus blinked in confusion; it took a moment for Harry's words to sink in and he could remember where he was. Sighing heavily he straightened himself up and brushed down his costume. Looking around he noticed that Harry wasn't quite alone, and Severus' curiousity finally got the better of him.

'Potter, what is going on between you and Malfoy?' Severus asked, watching Harry's expressions carefully.

Harry paled, then nervously, subconsciously even, glanced over to where Draco was standing off to the side. The Slytherin was obviously eavesdropping, though the silver-haired boy was moving closer with every second. 'Wh-what … umm … what do … you … mean? he stammered.

'From the looks of it, Malfoy is standing directly behind you ready to kill you … or shag you senseless. Which is it?' Severus asked in amusement.

'Kill me?' Harry said.

'Shag him,' Draco said at exactly the same time.

'Well now, seems you are both at an impasse, hmm? Is this what they call a “love/hate” relationship?' Severus asked dryly.

'More like it's the “enemies often make the best lovers” kind of relationship,' Harry chuckled. 'You knew, didn't you,' he said accusingly.

'Let's just say I've been noticing things,' Severus smirked. 'Now then, we can discuss this later as I believe it's time to take your places. The curtain will be going up in a few minutes,' he said glancing at the time-piece nearby.

'Oh hell, I've still got to get everyone in place!' Harry groaned and suddenly dashed off, smiling at Draco as he did so. Draco, however, stayed behind and looked at Severus thoughtfully.

'Is there something you need to discuss with me, Mr Malfoy?' Severus asked.

Draco seemed to be thinking over his words and then came to a decision. 'You're not the only one who's been observant about things, Professor. If you really want to get him back, you'll do whatever it takes to win the game. It's worth giving up some things for the person you love … I know.'

'Who … how …?' Severus began then realised just who he was talking to. This was not only a Slytherin, but a Malfoy; if anyone could figure out the truth, it would be him. 'Unfortunately, what I want may not be as easily won. I just hope it's not too late,' he said quietly.

'Don't you remember that we Slytherins never give up when it's something worthwhile? Use the abilities our house is known for and trust me, you will get what you want in the end,' Draco smirked then hearing Harry calling for him he nodded at Severus and dashed off to where he was supposed to be. Before Severus could think further on Draco's words though he was called to the stage; the lights began to dim and strains of music soon filled the air ...

**XXXXXX**

**'Hear ye! Hear ye! Hogwarts is proud to present the 1st Annual “Wizarding Theatre in the Round!” Tonight you will witness a truly epic performance, a bitter-sweet tale of romance, political plots, and conspiring ploys. It's East meets West in an all out battle of the game of Chess!'**

(The theatre hushes as a red velvet curtain goes up. The setting before the crowd is of a giant chessboard. The students are dressed in costumes portraying the various types of chess pieces: Kings and queens, bishops and rooks, knights and pawns – all of them decked out in black and white, with their swords and shields at the ready. A magically created spotlight comes up to focus on the centre of the board where a lone red-headed man stands gazing down at the board in thought.

Slowly the man walks forwards as more magically enhanced lights begin to illuminate the living chessboard. As he gets to the end of the board the pieces begin moving into place behind him. The red-head then looks up into the crowd, scanning it for a moment. In a clear voice he begins to speak ...)

'The year is 1956. The place is Budapest, Hungary. Gregor Vassy tries to protect his family in a country torn apart by war, stricken by poverty, and is slowly dying away. Amidst the sounds of gunfire, shouts, and uprisings the man tries to bring a spot of hope to his only child.'

'Knowing that he cannot protect his family for long, he sends his wife and young son to England where they soon become citizens. Gregor stays behind to fight off the Armies that are invading his homeland, and soon vanishes without a trace. Just before he sends them away, however, Gregor finds a quite moment to instill his love of a game into his young son, and thus begins the story of Chess...'

(The board comes to life as the red-headed man, known only as “The Arbiter,” begins to sing the Prologue whilst the living pieces join him in weaving the chorus...)

**_The Arbiter:_ **

_Each game of chess means there's one less_  
_Variation left to be played._  
_Each day got through means one or two_  
_Less mistakes remain to be made._

**_Chorus:_ **

_Each game of chess means there's one less_  
_Variation left to be played._  
_Each day got through means one or two_  
_Less mistakes remain to be made._

 _Not much is known_  
_Of early days of chess beyond a fairly vague report_  
_That fifteen hundred years ago two princes fought_  
_Though brothers for a Hindu throne._

 _Their mother cried_  
_For no one really likes their offspring fighting to the death._  
_She begged them stop the slaughter with her every breath_  
_But sure enough one brother died._

 _Sad beyond belief_  
_She told her winning son_  
_"You have caused such grief –_  
_I can't forgive this evil thing you've done."_

 _He tried to explain_  
_How things had really been_  
_But he tried in vain._  
_No words of his could mollify the queen._

**_The Arbiter:_ **

_And so he asked the wisest men he knew_  
_The way to lessen her distress._  
_They told him he'd be pretty certain to impress_  
_By using model soldiers on_  
_A chequered board to show it was his brother's fault –_  
_They thus invented chess._

**_Chorus:_ **

_Chess displayed no inertia_  
_Soon spread to Persia then west._  
_Next the Arabs refined it,_  
_Thus redesigned, it progressed_

 _Still further yet_  
_And when Constantinople fell in 1453_  
_One would have noticed every other refugee_  
_Included in his bags a set_

 _Once in the hands_  
_And in the minds of leading figures of the Renaissance_  
_The spirit and the speed of chess made swift advance_  
_Through all of Europe's vital lands_

 _Where we must record_  
_The game was further changed_  
_Right across the board_  
_The western touch upon the pieces ranged_

 _King and queen and rook_  
_And bishop, knight and pawn_  
_All took on the look we know today_  
_The modern game was born_

**_The Arbiter:_ **

_And in the end_  
_We see a game that started by mistake in Hindustan_  
_And boosted in the main by what is now Iran_  
_Become the simplest and most complicated_  
_Pleasure yet devised_  
_For just the kind of mind_  
_Who would appreciate this well-researched and fascinating yarn_

**The Arbiter:**

The International Chess Federation of which I have the honour of being President announces that the next world championship will take place in Merano, Italy.

The current world champion, Frederick Trumper of the United States of America, will defend his title against Anatoly Sergievsky of the Soviet Union.

The first player to achieve six victories will be declared champion. The first game will begin on March 27th.

(The magical lights dim as new scenery is quickly set into place )

 

***Backstage***

'Remus … oh Merlin … Remy I can't do this!' Sirius said, his face paler than usual.

'Siri, calm down. You _can_ do this,' Remus said in a hushed voice.

'No I can't! I _can't_ go out there before everyone. I … I - ' Sirius said panicking.

'Black, if you don't stop snivelling I'm personally going to hex you into next week! Now get out there!' Severus whispered furiously.

Sirius glared at Severus, then muttered a few words under his breath. 'You know, I really hate you, Snape.'

'The feeling is mutual I assure you,' Severus whispered back dryly. 'Now stop moaning and go!'

Sirius looked to Remus for help, but Remus merely smiled and put a comforting hand on the animagus's arm. 'Do this for the kids … for Harry … all right, Padfoot?' he whispered softly.

Sirius sighed and nodded, smiling back at Remus. 'For the kids, sure. Not for _him_ ,' he whispered.

'Fine by me, I'm not doing this for you either, Black,' he hissed.

'Then who are you doing it for, Snape?' Sirius asked coolly.

'Sirius, Remus, you have to go … the Merano scene's ready!' Harry whispered as he ran up to the three of them. Looking at the expressions of the three adults he asked curiously, 'Is something wrong?'

Remus shook his head. 'Just Severus and Sirius at their usual gripes,' he grimaced.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Figures. Sorry but there's no time for rows, get out there … both of you … they're waiting!' he whispered as he glanced up and nodded at Draco whose was signalling furiously behind the three men.

Sirius threw one last glare towards Severus, then smiled at Harry and nodded at Remus. 'For the kids,' he repeated under his breath and walked away. Harry meanwhile went the opposite way, stopped for a moment to quickly hug Draco, then both boys dashed off in a different directions.

Remus turned to Severus, a strange look in his eyes. 'Did I just see Harry … hugging ... Draco Malfoy?'

Severus looked up at the retreating figure of the silver-haired boy. 'I'll tell you about that later,' he whispered and peeked around the curtain at the audience. 'Right then, let's get to this, shall we?' he said nervously then quickly walked over to the edge of the wing to wait for his cue.

Remus watched him for a moment before heading off in the same direction Sirius and Harry had gone. Questions of all sorts were running through his mind, though of course now was not the time for answers. What he did know was that so far this was shaping up to be a hell of an interesting evening. What other surprises were yet in store he had no clue, but suddenly he felt more excited then he could remember being in quite a while, and the play had only just begun!


	7. The Scene Is Set In Merano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title for this chapter (for those keeping up) is: “Merano”

* * *

 

**Chapter Seven: The Scene Is Set In Merano**

(The magically enhanced stage lights come up, this time showing the Main Square of Merano, Italy where the International Chess Championship is to shortly take place. As you look at the stage you wonder if you have somehow been transported to a place not far from paradise.)

(The stage is filled with people wearing Tirolean hats and leather pants, some are silently yodelling, whilst others are dancing happily. Snow-capped mountain peaks and icy rivers appear in the background, whilst narrow-sized colourful shops fill the streets. Merano is known world-wide for their grapes and the healing benefits of their spa.)

(The **MAYOR** (played by Blaise Zambini) and the town's **CITIZENS** are seen lining up at the local train station; they are waiting for an important arrival. The townsfolk are determined to make a huge celebration out of the events taking place in their small-sized town.)

 

**_THE MAYOR AND CITIZENS OF MERANO:_ **

_O light the heart_  
_That lingers in Merano_  
_Merano! The spa no_  
_Connoisseur of spas would miss_  
_So healthy_  
_Highly recommended_  
_Is this sweet metropolis_  
_Mental and physical bliss!_  
  
_The gods have smiled_  
_And bless-ed is Merano_  
_Merano! There are no_  
_Fitter burghers to be found_  
_Such vigour!_  
_Take the time to taste us_  
_We'll give you a welcome that's typically Tirol_  
_For then we are sure of our ground_  
_Right now we're Italian--we used to be German_  
_The border keeps shifting around_

  
**_MAYOR (SOLO):_ **

_Speaking as one the patriarchs_  
_I don't mind taking your lira or marks_

  
**_CITIZENS (JOIN THE MAYOR IN CHORUS):_ **

_Oh I get high when I saunter by the mountains of Merano_  
_Rosy-cheeked Merano!_  
_Flourishing to a fault_  
_The sparkling streams, the bracing air_  
_The therapeutic salt_  
_I'd have to be carried away to call a halt_  
  
_Oh I feel great in this bouncing state o hail to thee Merano_  
_Hearty hale Merano_  
_Any objections? Nein!_  
_Where breathing in will turn you on_  
_Where water tastes like wine_  
_Get out your get up and go and get in line_  
_It's living your life in a show by Rodgers and Hammerstein_  
  
_O sad the soul_  
_Who passes by Merano_  
_Merano! so far no_  
_Soul has ever passed us by_  
_They love us_  
_Why not stay forever?_  
_Oh so many reasons why_  
_All those in favor say "Aye"_  
_Aye!_  
  
_So sing a song_  
_Let's hear it for Merano_  
_Merano! Soprano_  
_Alto, tenor, bass agree_  
_We're wholesome_  
_What a happy haven_  
_This is the place where your arteries soften_  
_Cholesterol hasn't a chance_  
_From mountain to valley the natural goodness_  
_Is fighting pollution's advance_

  
**_MAYOR:_ **

_So come to us and feel the force_  
_All major credit cards taken of course_

  
**_CITIZENS:_ **

_Oh I get high when I saunter by the mountains of Merano_  
_Rosy-cheeked Merano_  
_Flourishing to a fault_  
_The sparkling streams, the bracing air_  
_The therapeutic salt_  
_I'd have to be carried away to call a halt!_  
  
_Once in a while all the gods will smile on little old Merano_  
_Humble shy Merano_  
_Suddenly hits the press_  
_And I report with all the pride_  
_And joy that I possess_  
_Half of the world and his wife has our address_  
_Our little town will be rife with games of chess!_

(A whistling/orchestral interlude takes place during which a train rushes through the station)

**_CITIZENS:_ **

_Get out your get up and go and get in line_  
_It's living your life in a show by Rodgers and Hammerstein!_

  
(Another train comes through the station, however, this one stops and people begin to mill about. The man responsible for the enormous interest in bringing the World Chess Championship match to Merano, the current world champion **FREDERICK TRUMPER** ,(Sirius) gets off the train. He is flanked by his “Chess Second” and lover **SILVIUS VASSY**  (Remus) as well as several other members of his delegation. One of them is **WALTER DE COURCEY** (Harry); he is Frederick's Agent and head of the American TV production company covering the event. **FREDDY** quickly brushes aside the official reception with clear disdain. He walks to the centre of the stage and begins to survey the town, its people, and its visitors with patronising amusement.)

  
_**FREDERICK:**_

 _What a scene! What a joy!_  
_What a lovely sight_  
_When my game is the big sensation!_  
_Has the mob's sporting taste_  
_Altered overnight?_  
_Have they found new sophistication?_  
  
_Not yet! They just want to see_  
_If the nice guy beats the bum_  
_If it's East-West_  
_And the money's sky-high_  
_They all come_

  
FREDERICK : Silvius … smile! (Freddie takes a quick photograph of his lover as Silvius gets off the train, then continues his assessment of the events)

  
_**FREDERICK** :_

 _You can raise all you want_  
_If you raise the roof_  
_Scream and shout and the gate increases_  
_Break the rules – break the bank_  
_I'm the living proof_  
_They don't care how I move my pieces_  
  
_I know I'm the best there is_  
_But all they want is a show_  
_Well that's all right – I'll be glad to oblige_  
_S.R.O., S.R.O._

( **FREDERICK** finishes and he and his entourage quickly leave. Determined to have their welcoming ceremony after all the trouble they went through to put everything together, the **MAYOR** & **CITIZENS** turn their attention to a bewildered stranger who happened to be on the same train.)

_**MAYOR AND CITIZENS:** _

_Oh I get high when I saunter by the mountains of Merano_  
_Rosy-cheeked Merano_  
_Flourishing to a fault_  
_The sparkling streams the bracing air_  
_The therapeutic salt_  
_I'd have to be carried away to call a halt_  
  
_Oh I feel great in this bouncing state o hail to thee Merano_  
_Hearty hale Merano_  
_Any objections? Nein!_  
_Where breathing in will turn you on where water tastes like wine_  
_Get up your get up and go and get in line_  
_It's living your life in a show by Rodgers and Hammerstein!_  
  
_Now for the sell_  
_We put the ice into paradise, we are the salt of the earth_  
_Sound as a bell_  
_Check out the water_  
_And check out the hygiene at which we excel_  
_Check into a hotel_  
_And schnell_  
_Body and soul_  
_Get well!_

(The stage goes dark for a moment, when the magically created lights come back up the scene has changed. You are now taken to The Palace Hotel in Merano, **FREDERICK** and **SILVIUS'**  shared suite. **FREDDY** is alone at the moment, playing chess against a Muggle computer.)

COMPUTER VOICE: Knight to D 5.

FREDERICK: Bishop to A 5 — check.

(SILVIUS enters with a bundle of newspapers in his hands and puts them down on the bed)

SILVIUS: Well, we can't complain that you're being ignored by the press.

FREDERICK: What'd they say? What'd they say?

SILVIUS: They're not too polite.

FREDERICK: They say I'm a git?

SILVIUS: Well … yes. They pulled you to pieces in five different languages.

(FREDERICK goes up to SILVIUS, kisses him on the cheek, and starts looking through some of the papers)

SILVIUS: Here we are — The London Times says you "Thrive On Unpleasantness"

(FREDERICK and SILVIUS seem to find that amusing then continue to read the other newspapers)

SILVIUS (reading a French newspaper): Le Monde says: "Frederick Trumper La Honte Des Echecs" (Frederick Trumper The Shame Of The Failures)

FREDERICK: I don't believe that they can't see my game. I'm like that tennis player — what's his name? They love to hate me, and for us that's dollars baby!

SILVIUS (now picks up a German newspaper): Die Welt says: "Trumper — Die Gross Lecker Skandal Die Schatz!" (Trumper — The Greatest Scandal Of Chess!)

FREDERICK (looking disgruntled picks up yet another newspaper): Hey, look … here's a piece that some idiot's written on you! "Silvius Vassy, Hungarian-born Englishman — Trumper's Gentle Companion" — huh! If they only knew the truth!

SILVIUS (pushes Freddie roughly onto the bed with a suggestively coy grin): What do you mean? I've always been gentle with you, Freddie —

BOTH (reading the article): "He stands by his champion —"

FREDERICK: I like this. (continues reading) "— whose demands are so infantile —" Eh? On second thought, I don't like this! (Frederick throws the paper away in disgust)

SILVIUS (rolls off Frederick and sits up on the bed): If you don't like it then it's up to you to change it. They like the Russian, they could like you too.

FREDERICK (gives Silvius a look of disgust): Commie newspapers! Of course the bastards support the Russian!

SILVIUS: But Sergievsky seems like such a sweet opponent — why do you abuse him all the time? Freddie, I love you very much … but just for once, don't go on about the Russians at the press conference, all right?

FREDERICK (mutters under his breath about “the pathetic Russians” then gets off the bed): As far as I see it, all Soviets deserve abuse!

(SILVIUS watches FREDERICK leave the suite and shakes his head, sighing deeply. He gathers the newspapers into a pile and the lights go dim)

 

* * *

 

****BACKSTAGE****

'Where the hell is Pansy? Has anyone seen Pansy?' Draco asked angrily.

'Saw her heading to the loo a few minutes ago. Why?' Gregory asked.

'She's due on stage for the Press Conference scene, that's why you dolt!' Draco said and smacked Gregory on the forehead. 'Go get her!'

'But … Draco! She's in the _girls_ loo!' Gregory whined.

'I don't care if she's in bloody China — go get her and stop whinging you oaf!' Draco said in exasperation. 'Tell her if she's not on stage in one minute I'll make sure she spends the next fortnight in detention — with McGonagall!' Gregory paled and dashed off quickly. Draco watched him go with a scowl on his face, shaking his head in disgust. 'I am surrounded by morons!' he muttered.

'I hope not _everyone_ surrounding you is an moron,' a voice softly said quietly as strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Draco's waist.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, falling into the embrace eagerly. 'No, not everyone. Just all Slytherins ... except me naturally ... are complete morons,' he grinned, then turned around and looked into a warm green-eyed gaze.

Harry grinned. 'Is that a compliment for we Gryffindors then?'

'No, that's a compliment for _you_ , you daft git,' Draco smirked.

Harry grinned. 'I've been upgraded to a “git” huh? I'm improving.'

'I reckon at the rate things are going … you'll have me saying such sappy things as “Oh, Harry, how could I have ever lived without —“ mmph!' Draco began to say but was cut off by a rather welcomed kiss on the lips.

A few moments later Harry looked back down at Draco, his eyes shining brightly in amusement. 'I think the day that you say something like that I will worry about your sanity, Draco. Honestly though, sometimes I think this is some sort of strange dream we're having. I keep expecting to wake up alone, angry, and miserable, and that we'll be back to hating each other again,' he sighed.

Draco nodded in agreement and put his head against Harry's chest. 'I know I'm not supposed to be all sappy and such but … if this is a dream then please don't ever wake me up again, all right?'

Harry smiled and tenderly kissed Draco's forehead. 'I'll let you get away with that one, only because I agree with you. It's been a hell of an odd fortnight, hasn't it?'

'That's the understatement of the year,' Draco agreed. Looking up at Harry thoughtfully he asked, 'You think Snape knew what I felt for you before all this happened and that's why he made us study our lines together?'

Harry shrugged. 'Wouldn't put it past him. I reckon he figured we'd either kill each other or ...'

'Or end up screwing each other senseless,' Draco finished with a huge grin.

Harry hugged Draco tightly. 'I'm glad we chose option two. I think I've had my share of deaths at this point,' he said quietly.

'Don't think about that right now, please, Harry?' Draco begged. 'For now let's just think about the play. We've worked so hard for tonight, let's not spoil it. I would hate to have Lupin and Snape see all their hard work be for naught.'

'All right, done,' Harry nodded. 'Speaking about those two … I think Snape's finally figuring out about Remus and Sirius's relationship. When I was looking for him right before we started he was looking positively spooked. Remus had just walked away and Snape was leaning against the wall shaking … and I'm positive it wasn't because of stage fright. Now that Remus told me the truth about everything that happened back then … I don't know … I sort of feel bad for Snape.'

Draco snorted. 'Why should you? It was his own fault; he was being foolish about the whole thing. He could have had everything and he threw it all away because of misplaced jealousy, when there was no need to be jealous in the first place.'

'He doesn't know that though, or he didn't then. Jealousy can make people do the oddest things, Draco. I can't imagine what I'd do now if I saw you in someone else's arms,' Harry said possesively.

'Oh really? Hmm … a jealous Harry Potter … fighting someone off to claim me. That has an interesting ring to it,' Draco grinned slyly.

'And what makes you think I'd fight for you, let alone want to stake a claim on you?'

'Maybe because you love me?' Draco asked innocently.

'Ah … well … yeah … I reckon there is that,' Harry grinned, then looked at Draco curiously. 'Would you do the same thing for me?'

Draco appeared to think that one over for a moment. 'I don't know … is there a reason I should?' he asked.

'Maybe because you love me?' Harry asked just as innocently.

Draco laughed. 'Well, when you put it that way … I'd say that's a pretty damn good reason to fight for you, yup.'

Harry smiled. 'Good to know you care about me.'

'I don't care about you, not a whit,' Draco said smugly. 'I do, however, love you. There's a big difference.'

Harry grinned and kissed Draco again. 'You know, it's a shame that Snape can get two enemies to fall in love with each other, not that it was all that hard mind you as you are a very good seducer, yet he can't bring himself to admit that he's still in love with Remus. And I know he is because he talks in his sleep.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at that comment. 'And you know that information how?'

Harry blushed. 'It's not what you're thinking, I promise. Snape lets me use his sofa sometimes when I can't take being in the dorm. It's something we worked out with Remus about a month ago when … err … well, when I told them I was … you know.'

'Ah, interesting. Though I would preferred it if you would come to my room instead of Snape's,' Draco said pouting a bit.

Harry shook his head. 'Not like I had the choice at first, Draco, we weren't exactly on speaking terms a month ago. And in case you've forgotten, I've spent the past three nights in your bed. Or do I need to remind you of that little fact?' he said seductively.

'Advantages of being Head Boy, I get my own room,' Draco smirked. 'And oh Merlin, yes! I want you to remind me of that … as often as possible …'

'Believe me, it's something I'm more than happy to do,' Harry said eagerly, a glint of lust in his eyes.

'Harry, you look at me like that and we're not going to finish the play,' Draco teased and rubbed himself up against Harry's leg.

Harry groaned. 'Draco, quit it. We'll have plenty of time for that later,' he said firmly.

'You started it!' Draco said pouting slightly. 'Oh all right. Only because I really do want to finish the play. At first I was against this, but now I'm really enjoying it.'

'I feel the same way. Being out there on the stage is amazing. It's like … I don't know … flying. I feel free out there, if that makes sense,' Harry said.

Draco nodded. 'It makes perfect sense. Out there we're not enemies or having to deal with Slytherin versus Gryffindor, we're just … us. It's a great feeling honestly.'

'I know, and it gives me an idea for the future,' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Oh? And what idea is that?' Draco asked curiously.

Harry smiled. 'I'll tell you about it later. Meanwhile, what are we going to do about Snape and Remus? Snape will never admit to Remus that he loves him if I guess right.'

'No more than Lupin will admit he loves Snape. If you ask me they're both royally screwed up,' Draco said with a shake of his head.

'Maybe we can help them get back together … like they helped us get together?' Harry asked.

'No. N.O. Absolutely not, Harry,' Draco said firmly. 'You want to end up in detention for the rest of the year?'

Harry groaned. 'Not really, but I have a plan —'

'Oh no,' Draco said cutting him off. 'The last time you had a plan, remember how _that_ turned out,' he said dryly.

'Okay, well … that one wasn't so great … but this one _will_ work, I swear it!' Harry said pleadingly. 'Aw, come on, Draco, please hear me out?'

Draco made an exaggerated sigh. 'Oh, all right, what's your brilliant plan?'

Harry grinned. 'Well, it has to do with when the play ends …' Harry began, and then whispered his idea into Draco's ear, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Draco's eyes lit up excitedly. 'That's actually brilliant, Harry! You sure you're not a Slytherin, because that's a scheme definitely worthy of one,' he said.

Harry laughed. 'You have no idea how close you are on that one, Draco.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked puzzled.

'I'll tell you about it another time. Damn, there's Pansy and Goyle, don't want them to catch us,' Harry said releasing Draco from his arms quickly. 'See you at the next scene change!'

Draco nodded and watched as Harry sprinted off, and just in time as Pansy and Greg walked up seconds later. 'And where the hell have you two been?' he asked irritably and turned around to look at the two of them. 'Never mind that, just get your arses on stage, the Press Conference scene is about to start. Move it!' Pansy and Gregory dashed off, and Draco turned around to where Harry was recently standing, staring at the empty spot thoughtfully.

'If I get my way, before this play is out Lupin and Snape won't be the only ones getting what they want,' Draco said softly and took a small black-velvet box out of his costume pocket. He opened it carefully and smiled as the small gold object glittered brightly in the candlelight. All he had to do now was give the object in his hand to the person he desperately desired … something he was finding out (to his utter dismay) was nowhere near as easy as he thought it was going to be.


	8. Outbursts and Inner Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who did not see my post I did a few months ago over at “A New Life” I ask that if you can please head over there and read Chap 12 as it explains why I went missing for so very long. I will not keep saying 'I'm sorry!' … instead I will humbly and gratefully thank everyone who has commented/emailed me well wishes, and who have continued to stick by me during my long absence in the hope that I would return to AO3 and my beloved fics.
> 
> I can't make any promises on how often I can update … for the moment the weather is rotating between super cold days/night (50 day/30 degrees F nights here in Central FLA – insanity yes?) and then a day or so later it's back to 70s and 80s day with 60s nights. Needless to say it's playing havoc on my lupus so I will do my best to post what I can, when I can.
> 
> I can say at least that I am doing a LOT better overall, I have for the most part healed up well and have been staying out of hospital … and miracle of miracles I can actually walk a bit so I am over the moon with joy! Considering I was told even before my spinal surgery last July that I would NEVER walk again, you can imagine how estatic I am to be able to do something a simple as just go to the loo or get up and get a can of pop all by myself. I told myself that if I could get the courage to defy my doctors and do the impossible, then dammit it all I WOULD write again – so here I am folks, and I hope I won't dissapoint you! :fingers crossed:
> 
> I will also try to update my other fics shortly as well … though I'm not quite sure whether or not I will continue with my Pride & Predjudice remake as it didn't seem to do very well (think I should have stuck to modernising it a teeny bit more ah well), but we'll see how it goes. The upside to all the downtime is I have lots more notepads filled with tons and tons of lovely fic plot-bunnies, so maybe I'll do a poll and find out what type fics you guys would like to see … how does that sound eh?
> 
> Anyway … now it's finally time to get back to your regularly scheduled fic … and for those keeping up with the music the songs for this chapter are: “The Press Conference” and “The Russian and Malokov/Where I Want To Be.” (PS Please check out my End of Chap Notes as I post some links/info for you guys!)
> 
> And last but never least huge cheers to my readers, reviewers, and Kudos makers. Thank you so much for being my inspiration all these years (and it has been a lot of years now hasn't it whew!). We writers need an audience to thrive, and you have all been the BEST mates I could ever have hoped for! :)

 

**Chapter Eight: Outbursts and Inner Musings**

  
  
(The lights come up on one side of the stage where you now see The Palace Hotel's conference room. A gaggle of REPORTERS, PHOTOGRAPHERS, INTERVIEWERS, and TV PERSONNELareassembled to speak to **FREDERICK** who is looking at the gathering of people somewhat disdainfully. **SILVIUS** is not there as of yet although **WALTER** (Harry) is; he is taking care of last minute details for the interview of his champion. **WALTER** turns to point at **FREDDY** who sits down on a chair that has been placed on a dais. He's looking rather bored, that is until the questions begin …)  
  
  
_**Reporter #1  
  
**__Does your opponent deserve such abuse?  
_  
**FREDERICK  
  
** All Soviets deserve abuse!  
  
_**Reporter #2  
  
**__But even you must concede he can play_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Oh, he's the best Red on the circuit, sure, I'll give him that.  
  
_**Reporter #3  
  
**__He hasn't lost for a long time. He could be a tough nut to crack_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Listen, if he gets one game off me it's because I want to keep press interest going.  
  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
Why do you persist  
With vicious attacks,  
Ungracious remarks Re:  
Opponents? It smacks  
Of a lack of conviction, admit  
You're under duress  
And that your only skill left  
Is for money not chess  
  
If Soviet life's  
As grim as you claim  
Then how come their boys are  
So good at the game?  
Though you swear the American dream  
Is clearly the best  
You're no advertisement for  
Life and times in the West._  
  
( **SILVIUS** now enters the conference room and takes a seat next to **FREDERICK** )  
  
_**Reporter #4**_ _  
  
Why did you risk the whole match breaking down?_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
I don't know what you're saying. What are you - what are you implying?  
  
_**Reporter #1**_ _  
  
All your outrageous demands, self conceit_  
  
**FREDERICK** (stammering slightly)  
  
I-I don't see anything outrageous in demanding what I'm worth.  
_  
__**Reporter #5**_ _  
  
They pay you all that you ask for and then you demand even more_  
  
**FREDERICK** (somewhat angrily)  
  
I am the reason you're all here - who's ever heard of Sergievsky?  
  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
It's hard to believe what we're reporting  
Why so disparaging? Not very sporting_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Are the Communists sporting? My God!  
  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
Tell all this to the United Nations  
Are you an asset to East-West relations?_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
What is this? What have the Russians ever done for East-West relations? Do you guys have any serious questions?  
  
_**Reporter #6**_ _  
  
What's your impression of our little town?_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Rather cold and dull, as I expected.  
  
_**Reporter #2**_ _  
  
Where would you rather have played? Leningrad?_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Leningrad was an insulting Soviet suggestion.  
  
_**Reporter #3**_ _  
  
They only tried to be friendly, they would have played in New York_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
Aw c'mon, you know as well as I do what their motives were!  
  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
You protest too much, we see your ploy, a  
Big noise to hide your fears, pure paranoia_  
  
**FREDERICK**  
  
I'm not paranoid. They're out to get me!  
  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
Tell all this to the United Nations  
Are you an asset to East-West relations?_  
  
**FREDERICK** (who is not looking at all happy)  
  
Jesus …  
  
_**Reporter #7**_ _  
  
Will you be quitting for good if you lose?_  
  
( **Frederick** stares at the reporter, though he makes no reply)  
  
_**Reporter #2**_ _  
  
Is it true about you and your second? Is Vassy your lover-boy?_  
  
**FREDERICK** (looking quite angry now)  
  
What did you say?  
  
_**Reporter #2**_ _  
  
Is it true about you and your second? Is Vassy your lover-boy?_  
  
( **FREDERICK** rushes at the reporter and hits him in the face then storms off angrily. Pandemonium ensues)

  
_**Reporters**_ _  
  
Well, what did I say  
He's out of his tree  
He's finally flipped  
And between you and me  
He's no hope of retaining his crown  
In his frame of mind  
In fact he shouldn't have come here  
He should have resigned_  
  
( **SILVIUS** gets up and desperately tries to restore order. As the **REPORTERS** continue, he dominates their words with a powerful outburst of song …)  
  
_**SILVIUS**_ _  
  
Smile, you got your first exclusive story  
Now you can bask in his reflected glory  
Naked, unprovoked, Yankee aggression!  
Oh what a credit to your great profession!  
  
__**Reporters**_ _  
  
Much better to quit  
While still number one  
Than crash to defeat  
Reputation undone  
Though he's proved to himself  
It's a communist plot  
If you ask me it's money that did it  
And started the rot  
  
It's sad that the best  
His country's produced  
Is crumbling in front  
Of our eyes and reduced  
To a mindless abuse and assault  
On all of mankind  
In fact he shouldn't have come back  
He should have resigned_  
  
(The other side of the stage now lights up. You see the inside of another suite in The Palace Hotel, this one belongs to the Russian Champion **ANATOLY SERGIEVSKY** (Severus). He and the head of his delegation, **ALEXANDER MOLOKOV** (Draco), have been watching the Press Conference on a magically created projection screen. Newspapers with all the stories about **FREDERICK** are lying around the suite. The image of **SILVIUS'** face during his attempts in regaining order with the **REPORTERS** is still showing on the screen. **ANATOLY** and **MOLOKOV** are watching the events carefully …)

  
MOLOKOV: What a ridiculous demonstration! The man is clearly disintegrating before our very eyes.  
  
ANATOLY (his eyes riveted to the screen): Don't you believe it. (a pause) Molokov, who is that man?  
  
MOLOKOV (glances at the screen then smirks when he sees who Anatoly is referring to): Why? Are you interested?  
  
(Anatoly says nothing though he turns around and stares at Molokov)  
  
MOLOKOV: Very well. (He picks up a file from off a table) His name is Silvius Vassy. Hungarian-born he left Budapest in 1956 as a young child and emigrated to England with his mother, though his father stayed behind. His mother died only a few months after they arrived in England and unable to find the boy's father Silvius was adopted and raised in London. He is an excellent chess player in his own right I might add. A few years ago he and Trumper were rumoured to have become lovers, though whether they truly are is as of yet, undetermined.  
  
ANATOLY: You mean there are things the KGB does not know?  
  
MOLOKOV: We are seldom surprised by your tastes in lovers, Anatoly. I shall make it a point, however, not to inform your wife of your _latest_ interest.  
  
ANATOLY: Svetlana and I keep no secrets from each other. Unlike your friends in Moscow who are all too good at keeping secrets.  
  
MOLOKOV: Please, my dear Anatoly, I don't know what you mean. I'm merely an advisor who is informing you about the rather handsome Silvius Vassy – as you asked.  
  
ANATOLY: Vassy … Vassy. Is he related to the former Hungarian chess champion Gregor Vassy by chance?  
  
MOLOKOV: Yes, he is Gregor's son. As far as Trumper is concerned, however, the man is utterly mad. Believe me, Anatoly, you are playing a lunatic.  
  
ANATOLY: That's the problem. He's a brilliant lunatic; you can't tell which way he'll jump. Like his game he's impossible to analyze - you can't dissect him, predict him - which of course means he's not a lunatic at all.  
  
  
_**MOLOKOV**_ _  
  
What we've just seen's a pathetic display  
From a man who's beginning to crack  
He's afraid - he knows he isn't the player he was  
And he won't get it back  
  
__**ANATOLY**_ _  
  
Nonsense!  
Why do my seconds  
Always want to believe  
Third-rate propaganda  
  
__**MOLOKOV**_ _  
  
My friend, please relax  
We're all on your side  
You know how you need us  
  
__**ANATOLY**_ _  
  
I don't need my army of so-called “advisors”  
And “helpers” to tell me  
The man who's revitalised chess single-handed  
Is more or less out of his brain  
When it's very clear he's sane  
  
__**MOLOKOV**_ _  
  
Listen, we don't underestimate anyone -  
We won't get caught in that trap  
After all, winning or losing reflects on us all  
  
__**ANATOLY**_ _  
  
Oh don't give me that crap!  
I win - no one else does  
And I take the rap if I lose  
  
__**MOLOKOV**_ _  
  
It's not quite that simple  
The whole world's tuned in  
We're on display  
We're not merely sportsmen …  
  
__**ANATOLY**_ _  
  
Oh please don't start spouting that old party line  
Yes I know it's your job but  
Just get out and get me a chess-playing second  
In thirty-six hours we begin  
That is if you want to win!_  
  
  
MOLOKOV: Wanting's not sufficient, we have to know. We have to make sure you _will_ win. All men have a weakness, and Trumper's weakness is the man who controls him; he is Trumper's king and mentor. The best moves are always away from the board, Anatoly. Silvius Vassy is your aim, take him and you win the game!  
  
ANATOLY: You think I can't win otherwise?  
  
MOLOKOV: No, of course I'm not saying that. I'm just making certain that all our options are available. Vassy is attractive … then there's his intriguing family history - Hungary, 1956 and all that -  
  
ANATOLY: I am a chess player, Molokov - you go play these other games!  
  
  
( **MOLOKOV** leaves the suite highly displeased. **ANATOLY** goes over and touches the screen where **SILVIUS'** face is still showing and pressing a button he switches it off. He then wanders over to a chessboard and idly moves around some pieces)  
  
  
_**ANATOLY**_ _  
  
Who needs a dream?  
Who needs ambition?  
Who'd be the fool  
In my position?  
Once I had dreams  
Now they're obsessions  
Hopes become needs  
Lovers possessions  
  
Then they move in  
Oh so discreetly  
Slowly at first  
Smiling too sweetly  
I opened doors  
They walked right through them  
Called me their friend  
I hardly knew them  
  
Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be  
Doing what I always said I would  
And yet I feel I haven't won at all  
Running for my life and never looking back  
In case there's someone right behind  
To shoot me down and say he always knew I'd fall  
  
When the crazy wheel slows down  
Where will I be? Back where I started  
  
Don't get me wrong  
I'm not complaining  
Times have been good  
Fast, entertaining  
But what's the point?  
If I'm concealing  
Not only love  
All common feeling  
  
Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be  
Doing what I always said I would  
And yet I feel I haven't won at all  
Running for my life and never looking back  
In case there's someone right behind  
To shoot me down and say he always knew I'd fall  
  
When the crazy wheel slows down  
Where will I be? Back where I started.  
_  
(A **RUSSIAN** now enters the room, a member of **ANATOLY'S** delegation)  
  
RUSSIAN: Molokov tells me you want to play chess. We have one hour before the delegate's conference.  
  
ANATOLY (glares at the man and starts to walk out of the suite): You can tell him to go to hell!

 

* * *

 

****BACKSTAGE****

'Weasley? Weasley! Oh for Merlin's sake, where's is that blasted boy?' Severus asked.  
  
'I think I saw him and Hermione over there,' Remus said and pointed through the wing to the other side of the stage.  
  
Severus went over and stood next to Remus to look for himself, then scowled as he saw who the red-head was talking to. 'He's supposed to be on this side of the stage, not over there bothering Harry!' he said angrily and began to walk away.  
  
Remus put his hand out and took Severus's hand, pulling him back. 'Let them be.'  
  
Severus stopped short as Remus's hand on his bare skin sent a shiver through him. 'Let me go, Lupin, the last thing I want right now is for that Weasley boy to upset Harry. I need to -'  
  
'You need to leave them alone,' Remus said firmly. Gazing off to the other side of the stage, he turned back to look at Severus who was still keeping his gaze solidly on Ron. 'They don't look like they'll come to blows. Physically Ron has never harmed Harry that I recall, so I don't believe he would do so now. Besides, Hermione is with them and I'm sure she'd never let that happen.'  
  
'It's not the physical aspects I'm concerned with, it's the emotional ones. With the wrong words everything Harry's worked for could come undone!' Severus muttered.  
  
'And what is it he's worked for?' Remus asked curiously. 'Does this have anything to do with Draco? You did say you would tell me about that remember.'  
  
Severus chuckled. 'Let's just say Draco Malfoy is the epitome of a true Slytherin. I'd say he puts the word “sly” into the name in fact.'  
  
Remus snorted. 'If I recall correctly, you were doing that way before Draco.'  
  
'And what is that supposed to mean?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
'You are the Grand Master of the word “sly,” Severus … although Albus is right up there with you. I swear a more cunning Gryffindor I have never met,' Remus said wryly. 'I have to admit though, it was a brilliant manoeuvre getting those two together. Worthy of a Slytherin I'd say, or rather very worthy of _you_ ,' he grinned.  
  
Severus stared at Remus in shock. 'Are you telling me … you mean this whole time … you knew I had a hand in getting them together?'  
  
'I'm not as dense as some people think I am you know,' Remus said defensively.  
  
'I never thought you were. If anything I am the one who is the foolish dense idiot,' Severus said before he could stop himself, then cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the floor when noticed Remus's questioning gaze. 'What I mean is … err … that is … never mind,' he sighed, unable to continue for fear of saying things he dared not say.  
  
Remus put his hand onto Severus's arm and squeezed it gently. 'Don't let the past keep haunting you, Severus, it doesn't do any good. We can't change what happened back then, all we can do now is live with the results.'  
  
'What if I don't want to live with the results any longer?' Severus asked quietly.  
  
'Unfortunately, we don't have that choice any longer; stories like ours don't get those happy endings,' Remus sighed, then glanced off to the other side of the stage. 'Though it seems for some people that happy ending may exist after all. Look there …' he said and pointed to something on the other side of the stage.  
  
Severus looked over to where Remus was pointing. 'Well now ... perhaps there's hope for them after all,' he said with a slight grin.  
  
Remus nodded, his gaze still on the three Gryffindors who were now smiling at each other and talking animatedly. 'I was hoping they would work things out, although I wonder what's going to happen when they find out about a certain silver-haired Slytherin?'

There was no time to find out, however, as that very same Slytherin now called out for all those in the next scene. As Severus and Remus were quickly sent off in different directions, both of them hoped things would work out for the best – and not just for Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione either.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to pause for a moment to post up 3 great links. The 1st is the original London Soundtrack (AKA the 'Complete Concept Album of Chess the Musical.' The songs are unfortunately not individualised so you will have to scan through to find the one(s) you may want to match the chapter.
> 
> The 2nd link is for the original Broadway Version of Chess. This 1 includes a breakdown of each song individually so you can quickly find the ones you need each chapter. The link starts with the song “Prologue” and goes consecutively down the soundtrack. Remember though that some of the songs will not be in the NY tracks, asome may not be in the UK version, and some will be in both, although they may differ slightly between the versions. I haven't up to now listed in which version the songs are but from here on out whenever I can point you in the right link directions I will do my best to do so.
> 
> The 3rd link is to 'Chess in Concert' that was put out I believe in 2011 at the Royal Albert Hall in London. It features a wonderful cast including Josh Groban, Kerry Ellis, Adam Pascal, and others. It's in 16 parts roughly 8 to 10 min each, and also features not only the singers but sometimes visuals on a giant screen behind them. Note though that besides the 'modern' cast the songs have in many places also been 'moderised' to adapt to the current politcal world situations (in other words they've made things a bit more ahh … PC for the modern audience), so you'll find some songs differ a lot from the originals. Overall though it's not a bad watch, though if you can I highly recommend hearing the Original Soundtracks before watching the 3rd link. Recommended order: London Tracks 1st, NY Tracks 2nd, Concert 3rd, though naturally I'm more partial to the UK version with the wonderful Murry Head lol!
> 
> Link 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfalfT1Iqmg
> 
> Link 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IvuRABJm4U&index=2&list=PLF9C08C4CE52FB7F1
> 
> Link 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7NhOb1CbHs&index=1&list=PL669E7A592BE355B2
> 
> Oh yes! I also found this awesomely nostalgic gem whilst searching for the other links, and though the song won't show up in the fic for a few more chapters I couldn't help but post this now as it's 1 of my favourite songs of the play. It's called “One Night in Bangkok” and the link is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgc_LRjlbTU. It's actually the best quality of the video I have ever found, especially considering how darn old this song is whew!
> 
> The song is sung by the great Murry Head (brother to Anthony Head of Buffy fame) and it topped the 1984 Pop Charts (or Billboard Charts) on a Worldwide level for quite a long time. It even lead to a remake of the song by Robey, and surprisingly her version faired even better then the original! At any rate, any of us older fans would recognise the song immediately, though sadly almost no one realised it came from this great play. Sad isn't that? Oh well, better late then never I say!
> 
> Also note that for some unknown reason “Press Conference” is only found in link 3, Part 3. It was excluded from the Original London Album (no idea why), and was actually never even put in the NY version at all. The good news is that the song has since been reinstated in the newer released album the “Remastered Deluxe Edition” of the Original London Album. I found a link (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HeD3vq_pQY) that has the Original London Cast doing the singing for you so enjoy it as it was meant to be heard!
> 
> “The Russian/Where I Want To Be” songs can be found on link 1 at about 6:59, link 2 only has the 2nd half of the song (titled “Where I Want To Be”). The 1st part of the song for some reason never made it into the NY show. And both songs can also be found in link 3, Part 3. Enjoy! :)


End file.
